<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe Me In by lovely_little_bubble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341428">Breathe Me In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_little_bubble/pseuds/lovely_little_bubble'>lovely_little_bubble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Family Issues, First Dates, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, louis is a dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_little_bubble/pseuds/lovely_little_bubble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis is a dad, because it's easier to tell his parents he got his best friend of almost ten years pregnant than to tell them he's gay, and it's easier to shag the cute curly haired boy in year 11 than it is to try at something real, no matter how beautiful his eyes are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>also posted on wattpad Breathe Me In by lemwrites217</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis is half asleep in his classical literature class on Wednesday morning when the call comes in. The class takes a pause as the teacher, Mrs. Chance answers the phone “I’ll send him down, thank you.” Hanging up she turns to Louis, “Mr. Tomlinson you have been excused for the rest of the day due to a family emergency,” Louis nods and grabs his bag darting out of the room, thoughts running miles around him. </p>
<p>	Holy shit, shit, shit, shit. He’s going to be a dad. </p>
<p>	Pulling into the hospital parking lot, he parked quickly shoving his school blazer in his bag before rushing into the maternity ward. His mom was waiting talking to the lady behind the desk, Bec, if he remembers correctly.</p>
<p>	“Mom,” he breathes out, taking in her relaxed stance and easy smile to be good news. “They’re okay? Is the baby here?” </p>
<p>	“Yes love, let’s go back to Jaz’s room,” </p>
<p>	He breathes slow trying to calm his racing heart following his mom through the halls until they reach room 1610, and there they are. </p>
<p>	Jaz’s dark skin stands out laying on the hospital bed, the whole room a tainted in gray. A soft blue blanket held close in her arms. She looks up at him smiling. </p>
<p>	“Hi, hi. Oh, my god. He’s here?” Louis rushes over to the bed, feeling like he’s going to faint. He presses a brief kiss to her lips, sweeping hair back from her sweaty forehead. </p>
<p>	Louis looks down to see his son. Peacefully asleep, lashes fluttering on chubby cheeks, dark skin matching his momma’s, a tiny nose and mouth puckered slightly. And he’s perfect.</p>
<p>	“You want to hold him?” Jaz asks lowly, not taking her eyes off their baby. Louis nods, seeming to be at a loss for words. </p>
<p>	Jaz hands him to Louis who takes him in gentle arms. And holy shit he’s so small, is he supposed to be so tiny? </p>
<p>	Jaz shuffles over on the bed allowing Louis to sit beside her, he takes a breathe and stares in awe watching his son sleep, his son!</p>
<p>	“We have to name him,” Jaz whispers leaning her head on Louis arm. “Do you have any names in mind?” </p>
<p>	“I wanted Bea for a girl,” he responds softly.</p>
<p>	“You wanted a girl?” Jaz asked not hiding her surprise, “assumed you wanted a boy, someone to play football with one day.”</p>
<p>	Louis laughs softly, “I’m just used to all the girls at home, but a name, what were you thinking?”</p>
<p>	“Flynn? That’s my Pops name, or Elliot? Those were my top picks,”</p>
<p>	“Flynn Elliot,” Louis pauses changing his mind, “Elliot Flynn Williams,” he smiled at that and looked to Jaz, who was breaking into a smile as well. </p>
<p>	“I want him to have your name,” that took Louis by surprise, they were certainly not going to get married or anything so he wasn’t sure it made sense for their baby to have him last name.</p>
<p>	“Are you sure?” Jaz nodded and snuggles against Louis’ side, “okay then, welcome to the world Elliot Flynn Tomlinson,” Louis whispered to his sleeping son. </p>
<p>	It was reckless the first time. Thomas Bridges house party, celebrating the final football game of the year. Louis had gone with Niall, who promised it would be fun even without Jaz going. She had stopped going to parties, said they were a lot less fun when you couldn’t drink. </p>
<p>	He remembers the champagne glass he was handed, when he walked in. The music loud and people already messy drunk at only 11 at night. Downing the glass only for it to be refilled again, and again, until he had a pleasant buzz. </p>
<p>	Louis had lost Niall soon after coming, him playing some ridiculous drinking game with some year thirteens. </p>
<p>	Louis was alone against the wall, watching his classmates do what he supposed could be called dancing, though it seemed to be more of just a lead up to sex. When a pretty brunet boy approached him, leaning against the wall next to him for a moment before speaking. </p>
<p>	“You did good tonight, that goal at the end of 2nd quarter was an amazing shot,” the boy yelled slightly to be heard over the music. Louis turned to him, studying his face, dimples visible and lips bright red, eyes hazy and happy. </p>
<p>	“Do I know you?” </p>
<p>	“Uh, no. I’m Harry, we go to school together,” the smile falling from the boy, Harry’s face. </p>
<p>	“Louis,” holding his hand out to shake with Harry. His brain was fuzzy with alcohol. </p>
<p>	Harry’s hand was warm, larger than Louis and calloused. They stayed against the wall for a bit, trading small talk back and forth. Until Louis’ drank ran dry. He excused himself to get another, certainly not smiling when Harry followed him to the bar. </p>
<p>	Louis wasn’t sure how they had ended up there. With the bedroom door locked. Harry’s mouth on his, warm and eager. Licking into his mouth, pushing him up against the wall. Louis hands at the nap of his neck, tangling in his curly hair. Harry moaned into his mouth at Louis pulling on his hair slightly, and okay. That’s hot. </p>
<p>	Harry pulled away breathing heavily, eyes glassy staring at Louis. Louis watches the boy, he’s taller than him (only a few inches though), his eyes a wild green, dimples showing in his smile again. And god, does he have a weakness for dimples. After standing for another moment, just breathing Louis asks, “You okay? We don’t have to do anything,” </p>
<p>	Harry nods jerkily, “I’m okay, just surprised.” When Louis eyebrows furrowed, confused. Harry explained, “I just, didn’t know you’re into guys. Didn’t think I had a chance,” </p>
<p>	Louis laughed, “I’m not gay, well not that anyone knows. And you can’t tell anyone curly.”</p>
<p>	Harry smiled at the nickname and nodded ducking back into Louis space capturing his lips again. </p>
<p>	Louis sighed against him, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Harry’s lips kissed along his jaw, down his neck, nipping slightly before soothing the skip with his tongue and lips. </p>
<p>	He pulls at Louis shirt, kissing down his stomach. “Off,” he shoves the shirt up more until Louis is pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. Harry hums happily taking in the expanse of skin before him, smiling to himself as goosebumps form following the trail his hands leave going down Louis sides. Harry’s hand cups Louis face and bring him into another kiss, this time soft and relaxed. Louis hands grasping at the back of Harry’s head. </p>
<p>	“Do you want to do anything?” Harry is murmuring into Louis skin, pressing light kisses down his neck, something that seems a bit too intimate for a bathroom hook-up. (Not that Louis minds).</p>
<p>	“Whatever you want,” Louis answers not thinking, he’d agree to anything to keep Harry’s lips on his skin. </p>
<p>	“Lou, can I give you a blow job?”</p>
<p>	Louis doesn’t say anything, just moves his hands to his trousers unbuttoning them, Harry laughs at his eagerness and moves to the floor. Pushing Louis hands way Harry pulls Louis trousers down, leaving just his pants on. Harry presses gentle kiss at Louis navel, and down the soft trail of hair leading below his pants. Harry pulls his pants down to press more kisses to Louis hips, looking up at Louis through sinful eyelashes. </p>
<p>	“Please,” Louis finds himself whispering, begging. Harry smiles pulling Louis pants further down, exposing him fully now. </p>
<p>	Harry takes Louis in his hand, bringing him to full hardness before looking up at Louis and staring at him as he took him into his mouth. Hot and wet, Louis’ hands grip Harrys hair, as Harry’s head moves up and down his cock. Tongue running along a vein on the underside. Harry pulls off, stroking with just his hand, pressing his lips to the tip and licking the precome. Harry is taking him back in his mouth again, swallowing and rubbing his hands along Louis’ exposed thighs. </p>
<p>	Louis moans and pulls at Harry’s hand, cause him to groan around Louis’ cock in his mouth. And fuck. </p>
<p>	Louis looked down, watching the boy’s mouth work around him. And wasn’t that a pretty sight. Harry looked up at Louis through thick eyelashes and started quickening his pace. Louis tightened his grip in Harry’s hair and squeezed his eyes shut, “I’m going to-“ Louis doesn’t finish speaking as Harry moans around him again sending him over the edge. Coming down the other boys throat. Harry swallows him through it before pulling off and licking at the bit he missed. He looks a mess, cum and spit down his chin, lips red and swollen. Harry just grins and wipes his chin off. </p>
<p>	“You should eat more fruits,” Harry says standing and smiling when Louis murmurs a “shut up” before pulling him into a deep and messy kiss. Their tongues tangling together, Louis can taste himself faintly on Harry’s lips. </p>
<p>	Louis finishes Harry off with a quick hand and messy kisses. Their breathes coming together as Harry finished in his hand, warm and salty as Louis licked some of it off his hand— what he saw it in a porno one time and it seemed hot, he thinks Harry would agree. </p>
<p>	Louis leaves the bathroom first, leaving Harry to finish cleaning himself off, some cum got on his shirt. </p>
<p>	Louis doesn’t think much of it, that is until he sees Harry at school Tuesday, leaving Mr. Tandens class. Mr. Tandens class, his first year class. Year 10. Shit. </p>
<p>	It’s not that big of a deal, at least Louis tells himself that. So he hooked up with a guy in year ten, and he’s in year 12. It’s not like it’s illegal or anything. But still. First year, Harry could be 14, hopefully 15, but it’s not like Louis asked. Oh god does that make him awful? He’s only 17, it’s not that bad. </p>
<p>	Shit. </p>
<p>	Louis avoids Harry the rest of the week, taking a different route to class to avoid the year 10 classes. With his luck, of course he get’s through the week not seeing Harry again. That is until is parents drag him and his siblings to a summer kick off party at their boat club. </p>
<p>	Who knew Harry’s parents happened to belong to the same boating club, fuck Louis. </p>
<p>	If that wasn’t unfair enough, Harry had to be beautiful. Not in like a physical sense, though he was. But it the way he held everyones attention, how he spoke slow and low, looking people in the eye, and bursting the curls from his face. Louis hated him for it. Couldn’t stand him. All polite smiles and taking bashful comments. </p>
<p>	“You’re staring,” Lottie whispered coming to stand next to him, looking at where he was not staring. “What? You have a thing for Mrs. Mayfield?” Louis took a sip of his champagne— the only good thing about these events, the free alcohol. Mrs. Mayfield was a young blonde woman in her late twenties, with a great body(biggest tits he’d ever seen outside of porn), and nice eyes. But no, Louis was not looking at Mrs. Mayfield, rather the boy Mrs. Mayfield was talking to— Harry. </p>
<p>	Louis didn’t bother responding to his sister, instead downing the rest of his champagne and making his way to the bathroom. </p>
<p>	Washing his hands in the skin, he splashed some water on his face. When the door opened, and closed, and locked. </p>
<p>	Louis didn’t say anything when he made eye contact with Harry through the mirror. “You’ve been avoiding me, why?” It wasn’t quite an accusation, but toeing the line of being one.</p>
<p>	“Have not been, just haven’t said hello yet. So, hello. And if you’ll excuse me, goodbye,” Louis rushed out avoiding Harry’s eyes as he moved to past him to get to the door. </p>
<p>	“Why are you in a rush to leave? Don’t tell me you actually enjoy these parties.”</p>
<p>	“No, but I can’t spend it in here with you can I?”</p>
<p>	“Would you like to?” The flush of heat rising in Louis cheeks was enough of an answer for the taller boy to back him up against the counter. </p>
<p>	“Look, you’re great I’m sure, certainly great with your mouth, but you’re too young for me and I didn’t know that at the party and that’s my mistake, but I’m not going to repeat it,” Louis tried to reason, but also not stepping to move past Harry again. </p>
<p>	“Is that why you’ve changed your route at school?” Louis couldn’t help going red at that, he didn’t think Harry had noticed. “Well I can assure you I am not too young for you and you can stop avoiding me,” Harry’s eyes danced with a smile that played on his lips. </p>
<p>	Louis’ mind drifted to Harrys mouth, god that mouth. Harry’s lips turned up into a smirk noticing Louis staring, “I’m seventeen. Trust me you’re too young for me, year ten,” this time Louis did step around harry going to the door. He stopped when he heard Harry’s laugh.</p>
<p>	“I’m sixteen, held back a year. So technically year ten, but should be year eleven. Which only makes us one year apart. That’s still too young for you?” And Louis hated the way Harry asked the question with fake innocence. </p>
<p>	“That doesn’t change the fact that this isn’t going to happen,” Louis stated holding hid ground. </p>
<p>	“Oh really, I’m sorry, have you not been thinking about my mouth on you this whole time, wanted it all week?” Louis gulped not saying anything, which really was an answer in itself, “that’s what I thought,” and what a cocky bastard. And then Louis’ lips were on his shutting him up. </p>
<p>	Harry let out a pleasant sound turning them to get Louis against the counter again, crowding into his space breathe hot and smiling as they pulled apart. </p>
<p>	“Don’t get cocky, this doesn’t mean shit,” Louis spits out, his breath more wrecked than he’d like to admit. Harry left out a breathy laugh, “Course not love,” before their lips were connecting again. This time hot and desperate, Harry pulling Louis’ pressed white shirt up out of his trousers. Using his hands to map out warm skin, tracing the solid feel of muscle under large palms. Louis let out a whine when Harrys fingers pinched his nipple. </p>
<p>	“Fuck,” Harry curses pulling away when Louis tugs at his hair. And holy shit Harry cursing should not be that hot. “Do you want me to suck you off?” Harry breathed next to Louis ear before mouthing along his neck. </p>
<p>	Louis groans as his head rolls back, “please,” </p>
<p>	Harry smiles before biting into the skin where his neck meets his shoulder, hands moving down to his trousers, pulling at the belt and then getting the zipper down. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” Harry falls to his knees, looking up at Louis, who has a hand loosely tangled in his curls. </p>
<p>	Louis’ eyes roll back as Harry mouths at the head of his still clothed cock. Harry’s hands are running up and down his thighs, before coming up and pulling Louis’ pants down, exposing his cock. Louis looks down, making eye contact with Harry right as Harry takes him in his mouth. Holy shit. </p>
<p>Harry’s mouth is hot and wet, he swipes his tongue under the head of Louis dick, taken him deeper in his mouth, his hand gripping the base of his dick. Harry works him over fast and messy, swallowing him deeper and bobbing his head up and down on his cock. Louis’ hand stays tangled in the boys curls—definitely messing up the carefully styled curls. His other hand gripping the edge of the counter. He watches at Harry continues to suck him off. Louis making breathy little moans, that are going straight to Harry’s dick. He palms himself though his trousers, groaning low in his throat. Louis lets out a cry jerking his hips forward, hitting the back of Harry’s throat, he comes with a groan. Harry swallowing him down and working him through it.</p>
<p>	He pulls off looking up at Louis, his lips full and red, slick with spit and probably a bit of cum and fuck that’s so hot. Louis pulls him up, kissing him rough and through. He can taste a bit of himself on Harry’s tongue, and that shouldn’t be as hot as it is. </p>
<p>	“Sorry,” Louis says when they pull away. Harry gives him a confused look, “for not giving you a warning,” Louis explains flushing red. </p>
<p>	Harry smiles and pulls him in for another kiss, this one sweeter and slow, “don’t be. It was hot,”</p>
<p>	Louis really goes red at that. “Want me to return the favor?” He asks, and really he’s not sure why he said that, he’s never given anyone a blowjob and he’s honestly not quite sure how to. </p>
<p>	“You sure? You don’t have to,” Harry responds softly, his hands cupping Louis face.</p>
<p>	“I want to. I haven’t done this before so tell me if it’s terrible, ya?” Louis smiles nervously. Harry nods and pulls Louis in for kiss, their lips dancing slowly, Harry’s tongue drags across Louis lip, Louis meets Harry’s tongue with his own. Louis continues to kiss Harry, his hands working at the buttons on his shirt. So many stupid buttons. Harry switches them around so he is leaning against the counter with Louis in front of him. </p>
<p>	Louis gets on his knees, undoing the front of Harry’s trousers. He’s really not sure what to do here. He starts simple, taking Harry’s dick in his hand. He does what he likes, using precome as slick, focusing on the tip, running his thumb along a vein, guessing by Harry’s moans he’s doing a good job. </p>
<p>	Louis places a kiss to the tip of Harry’s dick, before taking him in his mouth. He keep moving his hand working what his mouth can’t take. </p>
<p>	“Less teeth love,” Harry groans out, one hand gently holding the back of Louis head, guiding him back and forth. Louis covers his teeth the best he can and opens up wider, trying to take more of Harry down. </p>
<p>	It’s a weird feeling, Harry is thick on his tongue, taste salty and his skin is really soft. Louis experimentally moves his tongue around, circling the tip. Harry seems to really like that, moaning Louis name. Louis smiles proud of himself, just before choking and having to come off Harry to catch his breath. </p>
<p>	“You’re doing good baby, just breath. you’re okay,” Harry murmurs quietly above him, his hand combing through Loui s hair. Louis takes a deep breath before taking Harry down again. </p>
<p>	He focuses on breathing through his nose and sets a comfortable pace, Harry lets out little moans and praises as Louis works him over. “Hey, I’m close. You don’t have to swallow or anything,” </p>
<p>	Louis looks up meeting Harrys eyes, flicking his tongue and taking Harry as deep as he can. He swallows around him, and that’s all it takes for Harry to come in his mouth. It’s a really weird feeling, a taste Louis not sure he likes. He pulls off quickly, some of Harrys cum spirting on to his face. Louis stands and spits in the sink. Turning on the water to rinse his mouth out and get the come off his face. </p>
<p>	“You okay?” Harry asks quietly, tucking himself back into his pants and fixing his clothes.  </p>
<p>	“Yeah, just felt really weird, was I okay?” Louis responded fixing himself up as well.</p>
<p>	“Yeah,” Harry laughs, “You were good, work on your gag reflex and you’ll be a pro.”</p>
<p>	Louis laughs, “the only thing I’m going pro in is football,” </p>
<p>“Whatever you say Tomlinson, see you around,” and with that Harry’s unlocking the door and sliding back out into the party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one tells you that as small as babies are, their lungs are something able to produce ungodly loud sounds at all hours of the night.</p><p>Elliot and Jaz have come home from the hospital, staying in one of the many guest rooms of the Tomlinson house, at his parents insistence. It had only been a week, Louis missing the rest of the week at school- sure the rumors were off the walls about him.</p><p>Only a week and Louis was sure he was losing all sense of sanity. Which is maybe why he didn't put up a fight when he was pulled into the boys bathroom by the sleeve of his jumper.</p><p>He was just about to shout and curse out whoever had grabbed him, when there were soft lips pressing against his.</p><p>Louis melted into the kiss, grabbing a hold of the other boys shoulders.</p><p>"Where were you? You missed all of last week and Matt's party Saturday. Thought you died or some shit," Harry said as they pulled apart.</p><p>Louis knows it's shitty what he does, but he can't help it. "Something came up with Dad and his team. Went out with him and the team,"</p><p>Harry isn't really looking for an answer, his eyes tracking Louis' lips as he talks, "you're a shit lier," Harry replies leaning down to kiss him again. "Since I missed you Friday do you want to come over tonight? Mom is working late and the house will be ours," Harry murmurs, his lips pressing gentle kisses along Louis jaw.</p><p>"Yeah, sounds good," Louis responds sighing, he could use a night out of the house.</p><p>"Good," Harry presses one more kiss to his lips and is slipping out the door back into the busy school hallway.</p><p>And it's shit, that Louis doesn't tell him about the baby. About Jaz and Elliot, but it's not any of his business. Happened before they ever did anything. And they aren't anything. It's none of Harry's business so why does Louis feel like he's lying to him?</p><p>***</p><p>Louis was bloody tired, he'd maybe had a good ten hour of sleep over the past week with Elliot keeping him up at all hours. </p><p>That doesn't keep him from driving to Harry's though. He was sweaty and tired and hungry and just wanted somewhere quiet. He's not sure when Harry became that. But, true to his word, Harry's front driveway was bare of his parents cars. </p><p>Louis parked, grabbed his bag and walked up the steps to the door. He tried the handle, and sure enough its unlocked. </p><p>"Hello, I'm here to steal all your precious and expensive shit," Louis calls out in lewd of a greeting. Shutting, and locking,  the door behind him. </p><p>Harry comes around from the kitchen, grey sweat pants and a soft old band tee-shirt on. "Hi," he greets him, pulling him close to kiss. Louis trips over his shoes he's toeing off and laughs into the kiss. </p><p>"Shouldn't leave the door unlocked like that, get your shit stolen or yourself killed."</p><p>"Pretty sure they wouldn't steal it if it's shit Lewis," </p><p>"I can see the headlines now, 'Irresponsible teen boy leaves family fortune in ruins after being robbed blind by his own idiots,'" Louis exclaims dramatically following Harry back towards the kitchen. </p><p>"Don't think 'idiots' is the correct word there love,"</p><p>"Okay Mr. Posh Prince," Louis responds flicking Harry's forehead. </p><p>Harry pulls a pizza out of the oven setting it on the counter as Louis takes a seat on a bar stool. </p><p>"You cooked?" Louis asks, opening the soda can Harry hands him. </p><p>"Yes, I can cook. I am good for more than just a lay you know?" Harry shoots back getting plates down, "besides how am I expected to woo you if I can't show off my wifely talents,"</p><p>Louis snorts at that, "don't think you'd be a good wife, love. Not that I want one," </p><p>"Yeah?" Harry asks climbing into the seat next to Louis. </p><p>"Yeah," Louis responds taking a bite of the pizza and promptly spitting it back out on the plate, "hot" he explains downing some soda. Harry just laughs at his pain and blows on his own pizza. </p><p>"Where were you really?" Harry asks after a moment, "everyone said a family emergency. The rumors were ridiculous. I mean yo don't have to tell me, but , like if you wanted to I'd listen," the younger boy babbles. </p><p>Louis sighs, "you know Jaz in my year?" Harry nods, "She and I, well the thing is," Louis pauses not knowing how to say this, not even sure if he should say. Jaz and him hadn't talked about telling people, "just Jaz needed me," Louis settles on. </p><p>Harry gives him a puzzled look like he doesn't fully believe that but he drops the subject. </p><p>"Mr. Benson is a fucking cunt," </p><p>"What?" Louis says, a laugh startled out of him, "I mean I agree he is a twat, but what did he do this time,"</p><p>"Dress coded Sarah B. for her cheer outfit. Think he was even half hard looking at her, disgusting prick. Also how can he dress code her for her school uniform cheer outfit? That's ridiculous and if he has a problem with it he can get hit by a truck, fuckin' prick," Harry rants. </p><p>There's something very satisfying about Harry cursing. Maybe it's because he's younger, and has this innocence about him. But when he gets upset or rilled up he cruses up a storm. </p><p>"It's stupid how hot you are when you curse," Louis responds stupidly, "but I totally agree. He's gross and a complete pervert. I hope Lottie doesn't have to deal with him. I swear if he ever says some shit to her nobody will find the body." </p><p>Harry nods in agreement and they continue eating and talking together. </p><p>"Where's Gemma?" Louis asks as they're doing their dishes, it's something Harry likes to do apparently. Finds it calming to wash them, it's nice of him to do Louis notes.</p><p>"Out with dad looking at Uni's, and mom's working late again. Just me 'n' my lonesome," Harry dramatically pouts, while Louis rolls his eyes. </p><p>"Oh if that's how you want to be Styles I can go," Louis teases backing away towards the foyer. </p><p>"Hey, hey, hey," Harry calls, grabbing ahold of Louis shirt with his still wet hands, "you don't get to come to my house and eat my food and then leave," </p><p>Harry brings their lips together, one hand coming up to cup Louis jaw. Their lips move together and it's not long until Louis is pushing Harry against the counter and licking into his mouth. </p><p>"Hey slow down, we have time," Harry whispers, pulling Louis behind him up to his bedroom.</p><p>***</p><p>"Lou, Lou wake up," the voice is soft and quiet and very much interrupting a lovely sleep, "Louis, babes you have to get up. Lewis," the voice singsongs in his ear. Louis groans and reluctantly opens his eyes. </p><p>"Shit what time is it H," Louis mumbles, whipping the sleep from his eyes. He's laying in Harry's bed, the windows gone dark with the sun setting. </p><p>"Little before ten, Jaz has been trying to reach you for a while. Figured I should wake you up," Harry explains watching the older boys sleep rumpled face process the information. </p><p>"Shit," Louis grabs his phone and does see he has a couple text messages and missed calls from her. "I have to go,"</p><p>Harry frowns at that but doesn't protest. Louis getting out of bed and pulling his jumper back on. </p><p>"I'm sorry to go love, but I really do need to. Dinner was lovely and I'm sorry I can't stay, and that I fell asleep," he adds pecking a kiss to Harry's lips and darting out of the room. "And lock the door behind me idiot," Louis calls as Harry listens to his steps going down the stairs. </p><p>Harry laughs and does get out of bed, following behind Louis. Louis slips his shoes on and unlocks the door shutting it behind him and getting into his car. Harry watches his drive away and locks the door before pulling his phone out to call Zayn. </p><p>He picks up after the second ring, "What's up mate,"</p><p>"What's it mean when your friends-with-benefits guy comes over and you have dinner and hang out together, but don't end up doing any of the benefits," Harry asks, not bothering with a greeting. </p><p>"Depends, is this the same guy you've been obsessed with all summer?" Zayn asks his voice laced with humor. </p><p>"I was not obsessed with him, and maybe." Harry responds twisting  a stray string on his jumper, "Zayn I cooked for him, I'm so fucked." </p><p>His confession is just met with laughter from the other boy. </p><p>"You won't even cook for me asshole." Zayn responds when he stops laughing, "so, you cooked for him and what just talked and hung out? No sex stuff?" </p><p>Harry makes a noise of agreement. </p><p>"That sounds like a date, a shitty one at that. I mean usually good dates end in a lay," </p><p>"Ugh, you're a real asshole you know that," Harry laughs making his way back up stairs to his room. </p><p>"Yeah, but you love me," Zayn responds. </p><p>"Yeah," Harry agrees.</p><p>They continue to talk for another few minutes, Harry trying to figure out what the fuck is going on with Louis. and with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors note: So it occurred to me that the timeline might be a bit confusing, so the story starts September with Louis the British equivalent to a senior, the party hook up and boat party hook up was June at the end of the last school year, when Harry was British equivalent to a freshman(should be sophomore but held back a year) and Louis a junior. So current time with the baby is senior Louis and sophomore (should be junior) Harry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It'd been two weeks, and Harry was not sulking. He wasn't. It's just that Louis hadn't been around since he feel asleep at the 'not-date' as Harry was calling it. </p><p>"You're moping again," Zayn stated. Him and Harry are sitting at their lunch table, Harry frowning down at the school lunch. </p><p>"I'm not moping," Harry mutters stabbing his mash potatoes a bit too aggressively. </p><p>"This about the date?" </p><p>"Date? What date? Hazza you got a date?" Niall comes up questioning them while taking a seat. </p><p>"It was not a date!" Harry exclaimed annoyed at the two boys.</p><p>"Okay fine not a date," Zayn holds his hands up in surrender. "But, that is what your upset about?" </p><p>Harry just humps and slouches down in his seat. "It's just," he starts, "I don't know. Like all summer it was great ya know?"</p><p>Zayn and Niall hum in agreement, they were well aware of Harrys summer of sluttiness as they had decided to call it-against Harry's wishes. </p><p>"And it's not like we were dating or anything. It was easy, just sleep with each other. So why, after the one time we hang out and don't fool around does he ghost me for almost two weeks? Like that's shitty isn't?" Harry rants to his friends, poking at his food. </p><p>Niall take a bite of his sandwich before answering, "definitely shitty. But, like, have you talked to him at all? Maybe, he's like waiting for you to bring it up or something?"</p><p>"If he wants to end it he should at least have the balls to tell you mate, you deserve that at least," Zayn  responds sympathetically. </p><p>"Yeah," Harry mutters tuning out the rest of their lunch conversation- not that Zayn or Niall seem to notice much. </p><p>***</p><p>"Tomlinson get off your ass" Coach Anderson called out to Louis. "You're playing like shit, what the hells happened?" </p><p>Louis shakes it off. He has been playing like shit since Elliot, he's still barely sleeping and now Jaz is coming back to school next week which mean Elliot will be home all day with the day nurse and not him or Jaz. Maybe he's stressing too much, the nurse seemed nice enough. Ms. Lilian, she came highly recommended and was certainly qualified- his parents wouldn't have anything less than perfect for their first grandchild. </p><p>Even if they disapproved of Louis' and Jaz's decision to just stay friends and co-parent. They could make it work, so long as certain skeletons stayed in the closet. (Ha closet- jokes)</p><p>"Sorry coach, I'll work on it," Louis called out, making his way towards the benches. The practice had finally ended and only Louis and Tim and coach were left on the field. </p><p>"The fuck happened out their man? I haven't seen you miss so many penalties since year 6 tryouts and you nearly pissed yourself out of nerves," Tim asked taking a swig from his water bottle. </p><p>"I don't know man, I'll be better by our first game though, swear it." Louis responded walking with Tim back to the locker room, coach a few steps ahead talking loudly on his phone. </p><p>"Whatever Tommo," Tim says running over to where his girlfriend and her friends were waiting. </p><p>Louis walks over to his locker, can hear his team yelling over the sound of the running showers-someone has Beyoncé playing, Louis bets it's Luke. </p><p>He pulls his sweaty shirt off, unlocking his locker and checking his phone. No messages from Jaz which is good, nothing's happened with Elliot. One message from Harry, though. </p><p>Louis clicks on the message, ur car after practice  is all it reads. </p><p>He frowns, he hadn't really contacted Harry in a while. He's been to busy with Elliot and Jaz and the start of footie and his parents are riding his ass about his grades this year. </p><p>Louis doesn't bother to respond, just clicks his phone off and pulls on a clean shirt and changed out of his footie gear. He doesn't like showering at the school, prefers the comfort of his own shower with a pressurized shower head thank-you-very-much. </p><p>Louis grabs his bag and checks his shorts pocket for keys and his phone before making his way out to the parking lot, where, sure enough, Harry is standing a few feet from his car head buried in his phone. </p><p>Louis unlocks his car, the noise causing Harry to jump and look up at Louis.  </p><p>"What do you want curly?" Louis asks throwing his bag in the back of his car. </p><p>Harry stands awkwardly on the other side, fidgeting with his hands and avoid Louis eye contact. </p><p>"Nothing, I just," he pauses taking a breathe, "why haven't we talked in two weeks?" </p><p>Louis shrugs, "phone works both ways you know,"</p><p>Harry flushes at that, "yeah I know. Just did you like, want to end this or something?"</p><p>Louis pauses at that. He wasn't expecting that. He certainly doesn't want to end whatever it is they're doing, but things are just... complicated right now.</p><p>"Listen, that's not what I want. But I need this to be casual. Whatever that was last time, just no. Things are really fuckin' crazy for me right now so I need something easy, if that's not you want that's fine," Louis explains hoping it makes sense. </p><p>"I can be easy," Harry responds. </p><p>"Okay, get in then," Louis says sliding into the driver door, the passenger door is quickly opened and the smiling boy pulls the door closed behind him. "Anyone at your place?"</p><p>Harry shakes his head no and Louis pulls out of the school parking lot starting the drive to Harry's house.  </p><p>They don't talk much as they drive, the air thick with tension and the promise of what's to come. </p><p>Harry unlocks the front door, kicking his shoes off and dropping his bag. He's pulling Louis in close the second the door closes and they're alone. </p><p>"Eager are we," Louis laughs into Harrys mouth as Harry's hands are pulling at the hem of Louis shirt to get it off of him. </p><p>"When was the last time you fucked me," Harry asks, as they make their way up the stairs to Harry's room. </p><p>"Uh, I don't know," Louis responds stupidly, pulling his shirt off as Harry does the same entering his room. </p><p>"Exactly," Harry responds kicking his trousers off and moving into Louis space to kiss him. </p><p>Louis relaxes into the kiss, his hands exploring the expanse of bare skin before him. His hands traveling down settling on Harrys ass, "have I told you that I love your bum?" Louis asks giving it a squeeze. </p><p>"Believe you've mentioned it," Harry responds cheekily his own hands tangling in Louis hair. </p><p>Louis laughs and pulls the younger boy in for another kiss. Their lips moving together, parting as their tongues meet and chase after each other. </p><p>"Bed," Louis murmurs pushing Harry back towards the bed, following after him pulling his trousers off. Harry crawls up the bed to the night stand, opening the bottom drawer and grabbing a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. He tosses them back to Louis who's now crawling up the bed covering Harry's body with his own. </p><p>Harry's hands cup Louis face, bringing their lips together. Their kisses hot and desperate and messy. Louis' hands grabbing at Harry's thighs and bum. Tugging Harry closer until their clothed dicks are grinding together.  Harry moans into his mouth, his breathe hot on Louis lips. </p><p>"Lou," Harry pleads voice strained and needy. </p><p>"I got you love," Louis whispers hands slipping beneath Harry's pants manhandling him. </p><p>His fingers brushing over Harry's  hole causing Harry is arch up into him. Fuck, no matter how many times they did this Harry was always so responsive. </p><p>Harry's grabbing at Louis neck, shoulders, back- desperate to bring him closer. </p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, relax you're okay. Slow down a bit love," Louis whispering getting Harry to go soft and relaxed in his hands. </p><p>"Please," Harry whispers squeezed closed. Louis kisses across his face, and along his jaw, down his neck. Sucking bruises to his skin. </p><p>Louis slips Harry's pants off, kissing down his body. He grabs the lube, slicking up his fingers he prods at Harry's rim letting the muscle relax before pushing one of his fingers into him. </p><p>Harry is wriggling against the sheets, pushing down on Louis finger wanting more. </p><p>Louis leans down a kisses him again, gives him something to focus on. Harry's hands come to rest in his hair, threading threw it. Their lips parting for their tongues to meet, tangling together. </p><p>Louis' soon stretching Harry on another finger, spreading them to fit a third in while Harry all but whimpers at the feeling. </p><p>"I'm ready. Please, I need you inside of me," Harry babbles catching Louis eyes. Louis' dick twitches at that, because fuck is that hot. </p><p>Louis presses a kiss to Harrys knee as a response, he pulls his fingers out. Reaches for the condom and slips it on, slicks himself up and is soon adjusting himself at Harry's hole. </p><p>He pushes in slowly at first, letting Harry get used to the feeling of him. "More please, Lou," Harry is trembling and grabbing the sheets. </p><p>He bottoms out, stilling for a moment trying to not come from just that. </p><p>Harry shifts and moans gripping at Louis' shoulders, "please fucking fuck me," </p><p>"Shit yeah okay," Louis replies breathless. He pulls out slowly, only to push back in in a rush. Setting a rough pace, fucking Harry hard hitting his prostate every few thrusts. The younger boy is shaking and moaning below him, talking something unintelligible. </p><p>Neither of them last long, Louis jerking Harry fast in time with his thrusts. He comes with a cry, spilling over Louis' hand and shooting strips across his stomach. </p><p>Louis barely lasts another few thrusts after, he comes with a groan, head buried in Harry's neck as he comes deep inside Harry. </p><p>"Fuck," Louis pants against Harry's sweat damp skin. Harry's breathing hard, one hand coming up to Louis neck holding him close. </p><p>"Shower?" Harry asks after they've caught their breathes. Louis nods sitting up and pulling out of Harry, causing both of them to wince slightly, and tying off the condom and tossing in the bin. </p><p>Louis can't help but feel a bit of pride as he watches Harry's slight waddle as he walks into the attached bathroom. Louis follows stepping into the hot shower behind him. </p><p>"Okay?" He asks quietly arms wrapping around the younger boy, Harry sighs content and reaches for the strawberry body wash. </p><p>They soap each other up, washing the suds off each other and pressing kisses to exposed skin.</p><p>Louis ignores the part of his brain that's telling him this is too much for just friends with benefits and lets himself enjoy this. </p><p>They dry off and redress quietly in a comfortable silence. Harry pulls Louis in for another lingering kiss before Louis leaves. </p><p>Just after Louis' left Gemma comes home, "who was that leaving?" She ask Harry, who's sitting in the kitchen in loose sweats and a tee-shirt. </p><p>"A friend," Harry answers simply. Gemma just grins like she knows everything. </p><p>"Yeah? A friend leave those?" She teases pulling down the collar of Harry's shirt revealing a line of purpling bruises. Harry goes red and doesn't satisfy her with an answer which just makes her laugh that much more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buzz, buzz...</p><p>jaz</p><p>call declined. </p><p>*** </p><p>"Goddamnit Louis pick up. He's been crying for over 20 minutes and I don't know what's wrong and I sent Lilian home for the night because I thought I would be okay. Fuck Louis what do I do? Pick up your goddamn phone and call me back," </p><p>***</p><p>"It's fuckin cold," Harry complains bouncing on the balls of his feet. </p><p>"No shit," Zayn replies pulling Harry closer, settling him under his arm. </p><p>It's the first Footie game of the season and it's already bitter cold- gotta love that English weather. Harry and Zayn are watching the game from the visitor bleachers, along with just about the rest of the student body and their parents. They're playing against The Fighters, which is truly an awful mascot in Harrys completely unbiased opinion The Griffons are a way better mascot- and better footie team. </p><p>Zayn, politely, doesn't point out that Harry very much made him come to this game even though they'd both rather be home. Or the fact that Harry seems to only be watching one player in particular. Or the poorly painted 28 on Harry's nails. Harry pretends he doesn't notice Zayn's smirk when he cheers just a bit too much when Louis scores. </p><p>***</p><p>Louis is bloody sweaty by the end of the game. His shirt sticking to his body, his hair wet and body warm with adrenaline and the rush of their first win of the season. </p><p>His team is jumping around hugging and slapping each others backs, shouting and yelling congratulations on the side of the field. </p><p>Louis spots his family in the crowd, his dad's small smile of approval and his mother holding a sleeping Phoebe, and a disinterested Lottie. Fizzy stayed home with the twins and help Daisy with her science project- not that Louis mines that they missed his game. </p><p>Liam comes up behind him dumping the remaining chilled water over Louis, Louis shrieks and chases after Liam, "you're a dead man Payno!"</p><p>Harry and Zayn make their way over to the team, congratulating Niall-who's ecstatic and sweaty. Harry makes eye contact with Louis, who is just about soaking Liam and sends him a small smile. </p><p>Louis' eyes glint with happiness and mischief. He smiles wildly at Harry slinging an arm around Liam and walking over to them.</p><p>But before Louis can say his hellos, his dad appears in the corner of his eye. Louis drops his arm and jogs over to his dad. Harry watches him and his dad talk, takes in Louis' stiff posture and then his explosion of anger. </p><p>Louis' dad, Mark-Harry remembers, remains unfazed by his anger and says something to Louis before walking away back to the rest of Louis' family. </p><p>Harry watches, face furrowed in confusion, as the older boy checks his phone pacing and seemingly freaking the fuck out. </p><p>"Hey, Li. Do you know what happened with Louis?" Harry asks watching as the boy takes off towards the school guest locker rooms. </p><p>Liam turns watching his friend disappear into the building, "uh, no mate. He seemed fine a moment ago," Harry nods and tunes out as Niall and Liam continue to talk about a post game party that's apparently happening. </p><p>"Hey," Zayn nudges him, snapping Harry out of his trance, "go check on him," Harry looks at Zayn eyes wide and scared. "It's okay Harry no one else knows. I'll call you later," Zayn responds as an explanation. Harry nods and starts a hurried walk to the locker room. </p><p>"Louis?" Harry calls out pushing the locker room door open. He hears a locker slam, the harsh sound of the metal coming together. </p><p>"Fuck," Louis yells. Harry makes his way over to him. Louis is pacing, hands tugging on his hair and cursing to himself. </p><p>"Hey, what happened?" Harry asks quietly hoping to calm him down a bit. </p><p>Louis turns around eyes full of frustration and tears that haven't fallen yet. </p><p>"Shit, Harry now is not the fucking time so just fucking go okay, Jesus," Louis spits continuing his pacing. Harry's taken aback by his words, he wasn't expecting Louis to snap at him. </p><p>"What no Louis come on talk to me. What happened?" Harry asks tentatively, Louis takes a breath and looks at him. </p><p>Harry can practically see his walls coming down as he says, "Jaz called me, Elliot won't stop crying and she doesn't know what to do and I have to get home, but I took the team bus and my asshole dad won't take me right now. and just fuck!"</p><p>Harry tries to process what Louis just said, Jaz is upset and so is Elliot-Harry doesn't know who Elliot is, but that doesn't stop him from offering: "I can drive you home," </p><p>Louis' head shoots up and he looks like he's right on the edge, "seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah, get your shit let's go." Harry takes his phone out while Louis takes a breath and shoves his footie gear hazardously in his bag and seconds later they're making their way to the student parking lot where Harry's car is.</p><p>'hey something came up i'm driving him home' Harry shoots the text off the Zayn hoping he will be able to get a ride from someone else and feeling guilty about ditching him until Zayn sends back a thumbs up and a 'i'll call later'. </p><p>They climb into Harry's car and he's quickly pulling on to the main road driving to Louis house. Louis' leg bouncing relentlessly in the passenger seat. </p><p>"Uh, Louis. Who is Elliot?" Harry asks after a few moments of silence as he speeds down the road. </p><p>Louis takes a breath and stares straight ahead at the road, "my son, Elliot's my son."</p><p>What. The. Fuck.</p><p>Whatever Harry was expecting it sure as hell wasn't that. Because what the fuck. Harry tightens his grip on the steering wheel, knuckles going white. </p><p>Louis isn't looking at Harry, rather anywhere but at him. They remain in silence for another few moments neither knowing what to say now. </p><p>"I didn't want you to find out like this," Louis breathes into the quiet on the car. </p><p>Harry just lets out an annoyed breath because What The Actually Fuck is happening right now. Louis has a kid, like a real living breathing child. A baby that takes nine months to make and they had been sleeping together for almost five months. Which means Louis knew he was going to be a dad-probably, and was still sleeping with Harry. Fuck. </p><p>"It's fine, not like you owe me anything right?" Harry asks only a bit of sarcasm seeping into his voice. </p><p>Louis goes quiet, fidgeting with his hands as Harry continues to drive them. </p><p>Harry's barely stopped the car before Louis is jumping out and running up to the door. Harry follows behind him, because what else is he supposed to do. </p><p>The Tomlinson house is loud, between two young kids running around on the furniture and two other girls yelling about something related to Pluto (?), and what is, sure enough, a baby crying from upstairs. </p><p>Harry makes his way up stairs, not sure what he's even doing. He follows the wails of the baby and comes to find Louis rocking a baby close to his chest. While a girl, Jaz Harry realizes is on the phone nearly in tears. She stops her pacing when she sees Harry enter the room. They stare at each other for a moment before she goes back to speaking into the phone before hanging up not even a moment later. </p><p>"Dr. Breaklyn said we should go in," Jaz announces. Louis nods his head and moves to pass Harry at the door, not even acknowledging him. </p><p>"Lou? What's wrong?" Harry asks stupidly, as Jaz is grabbing a baby bag and following the two boys out of the room. </p><p>"He won't stop crying and we don't know what's wrong so we're going to the doctor," Louis explains. </p><p>"I'll drive, where's the office," Harry offers pulling up the map icon on his phone and punching in the address Jaz rattles off to him. </p><p>Louis looks ready to argue that Harry shouldn't drive them, but Jaz is already handing Harry her keys for the car with the baby seat in it. </p><p>The trio piles into the car with one screaming baby safely strapped in. Louis is in the back with his son(His! Son!), while Jaz is in the passenger seat helping navigate Harry to the doctors office. </p><p>Harry pulls into the almost deserted parking lot. They enter the office, Jaz and Louis are quickly ushered back to a room leaving Harry to sit alone in the waiting room. </p><p>He pulls his phone out and calls Zayn, "hey Harry what happened? You guys left so fast," Zayn asks in greeting. </p><p>"He has a son, Zayn. What the fuck," Harry is whisper into the phone, "he's a fucking dad. Has a fucking baby. A baby he had with another person, a woman. And he didn't tell me and knew for months and I don't know what's happening Zayn," Harry's on the edge of tears, his voice breaking into the phone as he tells his best friend everything. </p><p>"Holy shit," Zayn says, "where are you? I'll come get you," </p><p>Harry tells Zayn the address and ends the call. Harry waits anxiously until Zayn comes through the door. He pulls Harry up into a hug, "holy shit dude I'm so sorry," </p><p>Just then Louis comes back into the office, he takes in the two boys hugging his face falling. "Uh, hey?" Louis says uncertain. </p><p>Zayn nods in acknowledgement, "hey I'll be outside in the car okay?" he says to Harry before taking another look at Louis before leaving. </p><p>"Hey, what's he doing here?"  Louis asks coming closer to Harry. </p><p>"He's picking me up," Harry explains, "I'll pick up my car later."</p><p>"Yeah, okay," Louis responds not knowing what else to say. </p><p>Harry walks over to the door, "what the fuck Louis? Just, what the fuck?" </p><p>Louis looks down at the ground really not knowing how to explain or defend himself right now. Harry leaves the office leaving Louis alone in the office. </p><p>"Shit," Louis says, sitting down heavily in a plastic chair. </p><p>Jaz comes out a few minutes later, "hey, Lou can you come back they're giving us some medicine. He just has a cold, he's okay. Where'd Harry go?"</p><p>Louis looks up, "thank god he's okay. Harry, he uh, he left,"</p><p>Louis pointedly ignores Jaz look of pity and follows her back to the room where his son is still crying, but not nearly as loud. </p><p>The doctor hands them a bottle of baby tylenol for the cold and explains how often use it. </p><p>The couple makes their way out to the car, Louis settling Elliot in his car seat. He's finally tired himself out and fallen asleep. </p><p>Once they pull back into Louis driveway, Harry's car gone and his parents taking its place, Jaz breaks the quiet of the car "Louis, you should talk to him,"</p><p>Louis doesn't need to ask to know who she's referring to.</p><p>"Obviously not everything, but Louis. He seems like a good guy," Jaz hand coming up to cup the back of his neck, combing through his hair. "You seem happy around him,"</p><p>"You haven't even seen us together Jaz, you can't say that," Louis responds bitterly. </p><p>"Okay fine, sure I don't know him. But Louis people are going to find out eventually. He's the boy from the summer yeah? Talk to him," Jaz finishes before climbing out of the car and taking out an exhausted baby back into the house. </p><p>Louis sits in the car for another minute, thinking about all the shit that happened tonight. He really doesn't want to deal with any of it right now, but still he turns off the car and makes his way inside. </p><p>Ignoring his dad calling out asking why he isn't going to a post-game party, and his mother asking if Elliots okay. </p><p>He collapse into bed physically and emotionally drained.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know you're my best friend right?" Jaz asked, her and Louis were sitting up in his room studying for their World History test. </p><p>"Yeah," Louis laughed, "what's this about?" He asked confused, not sure what Jaz could possibly say that would make her say that. </p><p>"You remember Jackson's  New Year's party?" </p><p>"Mhm, bits of it. believe we were all quite drunk," Louis responds studying his friends face, "hey you okay?" He moves to sit beside her on the bed. Wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. </p><p>"Louis... I'm pregnant," Jaz whispers her eyes watering, "and fuck I'm crying, again, these goddamn hormones,"</p><p>"Wait, hold on." Louis tries to process what she just said, "you're pregnant? Like pregnant pregnant? Jaz I swear if this is a joke-"</p><p>Jaz shakes her head, "I took a test last week. Well three tests, all positive. Louis," she goes quiet for a moment whipping at her eyes, "what do I do? I can't... I can't be a mom, not right now,"</p><p>"Hey, look at me," Louis says, "it's you and me, always okay. This doesn't change anything-well it changes a lot, but not us. Jaz Marr I married you in the fourth grade and I still mean it, I love you. It's always going to be us, now just with one more. We will figure this out and it'll be okay, I promise," Louis swears to her, and he means ever word of it. </p><p>Jaz nods slumping into his arms as he tightens his hold of her, "I love you too, Lou," </p><p>***</p><p>"She's getting an abortion," Louis' dad stated, "I don't care how far along, if she wants the baby- Hell if you want the baby. You're not having a baby, not now. You've worked too hard for her to fuck it all up because of this shit. I swear to god Louis," </p><p>Louis stood there shocked. He knew his dad wouldn't take the news of Jaz pregnancy well, but this was a whole different level of insanity. "Dad, she's like three months already she's not getting an abortion. It's her choice, and mine and we're choosing to have our kid." </p><p>"God Louis how could you be so stupid," his mother muttered walking away from the two men. </p><p>***</p><p>After another three month of tense dinners, screaming matches, weeks of silent treatment Louis parents had finally accepted that this baby was happening. </p><p>Jaz had started showing and taken off of school, telling her friends she was starting a summer study program early. No one seemed to question it, or had noticed that she was pregnant. </p><p>She'd been on bed rest all week after an emergency trip to the hospital last week for an early labor scare. To say Louis had been a bit distracted and in his head worrying about her and the baby, well that would be the understatement of the century. </p><p>He'd stayed up with Jaz almost all night, failed him Pre-Calc test and played the shittest game of his football career. </p><p>When he got home all he wanted was to sleep, also punch some things, but mostly sleep. </p><p>Which is why when his dad pointed out his shit playing and blamed Jaz, well Louis lost it a bit. "She could've lost the baby! Am I not allowed to worry about the mother of my child and my baby?! Who gives a shit that I sucked at tonight's game? I've played hundreds of games well, I'm allowed to fuck up-especially when something, my child, isn't okay,"</p><p>"She should've lost the baby. Would've made this shit better. Louis you are not throwing out your future for this girl," his dad exclaimed. </p><p>"This girl? Jaz is my best friend, you would've loved if we were dating. She's carrying my child-that's my future, my child. Footie isn't everything, I can be a dad and do footie. One game doesn't change everything." Louis fires back. </p><p>"If you were dating maybe it would be acceptable to have a kid, but no. You have to do this co-parenting bullshit. What the hell Louis," his dad finished and Louis was practically fuming by now. </p><p>There was a very good reason they weren't together and chose to co-parent. Not one he could tell his dad, but god did he want to just see the look on his face when he finally told him that 'hey, you think your teenage son having an illegitimate mixed child is bad, wait until you hear he's also a faggot and loves to suck guys off.' </p><p>Louis doesn't bother responding to his father, rather storming out of the house and speeding away in his car to find some quiet and blow off some steam.</p><p>He ends up at his dad's teams stadium. Sitting from the announcer box, staring out at the darkened field. He sends a quick test to Harry to join him. </p><p>Harry shows up a few minutes later, "this is impressive. A maze, but impressive," Harry greets Louis, sitting down next to him. "What are we doing here?" Harry whisper shouts.</p><p>"Nothing, I'm just pissed and need to blow off steam." </p><p>"Oh, well. If your plan involves us playing footie I have some unfortunate news in regards to my footie skills," Harry jokes. </p><p>"No, I don't plan on playing footie." Louis turns to look at Harry, "I plan to fuck you, here. In my dad's precious fucking stadium. That good with you?"</p><p>"Shit, yeah," Harry's pupils already blown wide with lust. Louis pulls him in for a kiss, his hands holding the back of Harry's neck, his tongue plunging into Harry's hot mouth. </p><p>Harry's quickly shifting to straddle Louis, his hands grabbing at the other man's shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the ground carelessly. His hands running over all the exposed skin, feeling the lean muscles move beneath his hands. </p><p>Louis' hands are groping at Harry, pulling him closer. Grinding their half hardons together. They both moan into each others mouths, breathing heavily. "Please tell me you have shit," Louis says moving to attack Harry's neck with his mouth. </p><p>"Yeah, you're predictable," Harry responds laughing when Louis bits at his neck in retaliation for calling him predictable. </p><p>"Off," he says against Harry's earlobe, pulling at Harry's shirt, dropping in to the floor. Louis flips them to Harry is spread out on the couch underneath him. </p><p>Louis begins kissing down Harry's chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple, the other hand coming up to pinch the other. Harry groans at that, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other tangled in Louis hair. </p><p>Louis continues to kiss down the younger boys body. Tasting the saltiness of his skin and the way he smells, clean and with a hint of strawberry body wash.  </p><p>When he reaches Harry's waist, he undoes his trousers and pulls them off, coming back up Harry's body to kiss him again. Their lips moving together, tongues dancing back and forth. </p><p>Louis stands, pulling his trousers off and digging through the pockets of Harry's discarded trousers for lube and a condom. </p><p>Harry is watching him not even bothering to hide the want in his eyes, or the way he's loosely stroking his dick, his pants pushed down his thighs. </p><p> "Jesus," Louis groans settling himself between Harry's spread legs. He pushes them up so he can better access Harry's bum. </p><p>Slicking his fingers up with lube he pushes a single finger into Harry, his other hand stroking himself at the sight of it. Holy. Fuck. </p><p>Harry moans and arches, pressing himself down on Louis finger, "more," he whimpers. </p><p>Louis works a second finger into him, feeling the tight muscle relax and open enough for a third finger. </p><p>Harry's panting and grabbing at the leather of the couch, grinding down on Louis' fingers and it's the hottest thing Louis' ever seen. </p><p>"Do you," Louis licks his lips, mouth gone dry, "do you think you could come like this? With just my fingers?" </p><p>"Fucking hell," Harry pants, "not tonight. I was told you would be fucking me,"</p><p>Louis nods and is quickly pulling his fingers out of Harry and slipping a a condom on. </p><p>He aligns himself at Harry's hole, pushing in slightly. Feeling to muscle expand for him, only to be so much tighter than he was expecting. "Fuck," he groans pushing in further. </p><p>Harry is moaning and pushing himself down on Louis, desperate for it. </p><p>Louis goes slow at first, letting Harry feel every inch as he moves in and out of him. Then he picks up pace and is fucking into Harry in hard frantic movements. </p><p>He leans down, moving Harry's legs to his shoulders and changing the angle of his thrust to better his Harry's prostate. </p><p>Harry is gasping and pleading for Louis to go faster, harder, more please. His own cock laying against his belly, dribbling precome. </p><p>Louis roughly grabs his cock, stroking Harry in uneven time with his thrusts that are growing more and more desperate and harsh. </p><p>"Fuck, I'm close," Harry whimpers, "keep going," </p><p>"Wasn't planning on stopping," Louis responds cocky, speeding up his thrusts a bit more. </p><p>Harry comes with a loud groan, his mouth falling open and eyes squeezed shut. Shooting lines of cum across his heaving chest. </p><p>Louis comes a moment later, burying himself deep inside of Harry. He clutches the back of the couch, knuckles going white. He pulls out after another minute, tying off the condom and falling back on the couch. Harry's legs stretching across his bare lap. </p><p>Harry stretches like a cat  before going passive. Louis laughs at his relaxed state, hand stroking Harry's legs, watching the younger boy unabashed nakedness. </p><p>They lay there for a few minutes, enjoying each others touch and silence. </p><p>Harry stands to redress first, pulling his shirt on and stepping into his pants. </p><p>Louis watches his movement, the curve of his body and the slight limp he has. </p><p>Louis pulls his pants and trousers on. Pulling Harry close to kiss his again, "thank you," he pressed to the younger boys mouth before pulling on his shirt as Harry grabs his trousers. </p><p>"What for?" Harry asks, check that he has his car keys and phone in his pocket.</p><p>"For coming," Louis answers pulling the door open for both of them. </p><p>"Oh, well it was really no hardship on my part," Harry replies cheekly. Louis slaps him and laughs as they make their way out to the parking lot. "Can I ask why here? I mean, could've come to my place," </p><p>Louis looks back at the massive stadium, "because my dad's an asshole. And he'd absolutely die if he knew I'd fucked a boy here," </p><p>Harry laughs, "in that case, fuck him." </p><p>Harry flips the stadium off and pulls Louis into a deep kiss, laughing into it. </p><p>They get in their cars and drive off, Louis feeling a sense of peace he hadn't felt in weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis stared down at his phone, he'd had Harry's contact open for the past five minutes trying to get the courage to call him. </p><p>Shit. He couldn't do this. </p><p>***</p><p>Asshole. Fucking asshole. Goddamn fucking asshole bitch-ass cunt.</p><p>Harry swung, hard, his foot colliding with the ball sending it flying through the air before hitting the goal post and bouncing back. Asshole. </p><p>He let out a breath, a puff of steam coming out. It was freezing balls out, and Harry was at the park kicking a football around because he was so goddamn angry.</p><p>Fuck Louis. </p><p>Harry lined the next ball up, took a few steps back, charged forward his foot colliding with the ball. Sending it spiralling through the air, falling to the grund and bouncing into the goal. He never claimed to be good at footie, but the gym closed two hours ago and he didn't know what else to do to let his frustration out. </p><p>***</p><p>"So I was thinking you could come over tonight- if your free- and we could work on our song? I have a couple lyric ideas, but I'm stuck with the melody," Amber was saying to Harry while digging around in her locker. </p><p>"Yeah sounds great," Harry commented looking up at Zayn who had just come up behind him, throwing an arm around him. </p><p>"Yeah, and we could get dinner too," Amber said just as Preston walked by. He stopped looking between Amber and Harry, then laughing loudly calling the attention of the hallway. </p><p>"You know he's a fag right?" Preston said, announcing to the crowded hallway really, looking at Amber who now had a confused look on her face. Amber was well aware Harry's gay, she hadn't been asking him out on a date. </p><p>"No shit asshole," Zayn commented pulling Harry close and cupping his face. He brought their lips together, quickly meeting Harry's tongue with his own and grabbing at him dramatically. Harry smiled into the kiss, grabbing at Zayn's ass and pulling away laughing when people started whistling at them. </p><p>Preston looked both shocked, confused, and disgusted before walking away. </p><p>Harry just laughed and the group returned to their conversation. </p><p>Louis on the other hand, Louis was well...</p><p>He was fucking tired is what he was. It was Monday and Elliot kept him up half the night with his cold, but at least Jaz was back at school with him. Or she was before the cheer team saw her and dragged her away to catch up on just about everything. </p><p>Louis made his way to his locker, Tim and Luke already waiting by it with Tim's girlfriend Ashley. "Shit man, you don't look to good," Luke greeted him, which earned a slap from Ashley.</p><p>"You okay love?" She asked offering her coffee to him. Louis grunted and gladly took her coffee. </p><p>Before they could say anything else their morning was interrupted by the obnoxious laugh of none other than douchebag of the year Preston Scott-he even had a douchebag name. The group looked over to where he stood before Harry and a couple of his friends. Louis recognized the guy as the guy who picked him up from the doctors on Friday. </p><p>"You know he's a fag right?" Preston said, Louis flinched at that word. No one else seemed to bat an eye. Then Harry's friend was laughing and said something Louis didn't catch and pulling him into a kiss. </p><p>A kiss. Harry was kissing someone else. What. </p><p>Louis stared, unable to look away from the pair as he watched their kiss becoming more of a make-out. And okay he definitely just saw tongue-what the fuck. Tim let out a loud whistle, a few other guys in the hallway joining in before the pair pulled apart. Harry's face flushed and hair a mess from Zayn's hands. </p><p>Preston walked away, the rest of the hallway seemingly turning their attention back to their previous conversations, but Louis couldn't stop thinking about Harry and that kiss. </p><p>"Lou, you with us?" Ashley asked gently, her hand resting on his arm. God Louis loved her, he loved all his friends and usually liked their girlfriends, but Ashley was the best. </p><p>Louis nodded, "yeah, just uh. Thinking," he said lamely. </p><p>"Yeah, thinking about that kiss. Goddamn," Luke laughed loudly bumping his shoulder into Tim's, "but we're hotter aren't we Timmy," Luke teased. </p><p>"Please Lukas, have some decency not in front of the misses," Tim joked back putting his hands up to cover Ashley's ears. </p><p>The group laughed while Louis was still in his head. </p><p>***</p><p>Wednesday:</p><p>"He still hasn't said anything to me," Harry complained staring up at Zayn's bedroom ceiling. </p><p>"Have you tried talking to him?" Zayn asked passing a joint to the other boy. </p><p>Harry took a hit of it, "well no, but shouldn't he be the one to talk to me first. Like he was the one lying," </p><p>"Think it was more of not disclosing the entire truth than lying," Zayn responded. </p><p>"Well it's still shitty of him," Harry sat up. "I mean like what about the girl, Jaz-I think. Do you think she knows? Because I know we agreed we weren't telling anyone about us," Harry paused- "Shit do you think he thinks I told you? Because like, you know, but I didn't tell you. And it's not like you're going to tell anyone, so it doesn't even matter. And if Jaz knows then he can't get mad at me for you knowing," Harry rambled.</p><p>Zayn shot his friend a skeptical look, "Just talk to him man."</p><p>Harry shrugged and fell back onto the bed handing the joint back to Zayn. "I mean, does it matter that much? Like he has a kid, so what? Not like that really affects you at all. Okay maybe you don't get to bone as often, but dude. It doesn't seem like a huge deal," </p><p>Harry was just about to respond when his phone chimed- </p><p>can we meet? </p><p>"Shit. Zayn he texted me. What do I do?" </p><p>"Respond?" Zayn suggested unhelpfully smiling at his friends slight panic. </p><p>sure, where? when?</p><p>Harry responded, anxiously waiting for the response. "Do you think he wants to talk about it?"</p><p>"Fucking probably dumbass. Don't think he's texting you for some head right now,"</p><p>rn? Ashburn park?</p><p>Harry shot off a quick 'ya' and was jumping off Zayn's bed. </p><p>"See ya. Good luck with it," Zayn said casually from his place on the bed, unbothered by Harry's sudden leaving. "And text me about how it goes," he calls as Harry is making his way down the stairs.</p><p>***</p><p>Louis stood near the base of a bare tree. It's leave's littering the ground. Louis was bouncing on his feet and rubbing his hands together for both warmth, but also because he was scared shitless to meet Harry. </p><p>What was he even supposed to say? 'Sorry I didn't tell you have a kid, didn't think my casual fuck would care,'? That doesn't seem very... appropriate. </p><p>Louis just about shit himself when he saw Harry walking up to him. Maybe this would be easier if he didn't look so damn good all the time. Like skinny jeans, really? Fuck he has nice legs, Louis thought bitterly as Harry approached and stopped a good few feet away. </p><p>"So," </p><p>"So," </p><p>Well this wasn't awkward at all. What did Louis have to be worried about? He though sarcastically, angry at the entire situation. </p><p>"We should talk," he said, no shit sherlock. </p><p>Harry let out a humorless laugh, "you think?"  </p><p>Louis glared at him, he didn't have to be an ass about this. </p><p>"Look," Harry started again, "I'm not stupid. Okay? I know what we're doing, it isn't anything-doesn't mean anything. But, jesus Louis, I though we at least trusted each other. I mean you have a fucking kid! Didn't think that was something worth mentioning the countless times we slept together over the summer?" Harry was angry now, frustrated and pissed off. </p><p>Louis didn't know how to respond to that. He hadn't mentioned Elliot because, well no one knew about him. Didn't exactly make sense to tell your fuck buddy about your baby before you tell your best friends. </p><p>"What do you want me to say," Louis finally said, meeting Harry's eyes. </p><p>"Jesus," Harry cursed turning around. "Fucking anything? The truth? I don't know, just something!" He exclaimed to the empty park. </p><p>"It happened last year," Louis started, noe even sure why he was telling Harry this. "At a party. Jaz didn't tell me until a few months later. We didn't want to start dating for the sake of the baby, you know? That didn't seem fair to either of us. This wasn't supposed to happen, it's not like we planned this- it just happened," </p><p>Harry didn't say anything, just looked at Louis expectantly. </p><p>"So, um. We didn't want people to know so Jaz stopped going to school when she began to show. Then travelled all summer. I didn't even see her. So it wasn't like I thought of telling you. I could barely believe it was actually happening and you... It was nice to just be like, a normal teenager with you?" Louis really didn't know where he was going with this. "I didn't want to lie to you Harry,"</p><p>"Does Jaz know? About us, I mean." Harry asked, pointedly. </p><p>"Yeah, I told her back in June," Louis at least felt guilty about that. He was the one insisting that they couldn't tell anyone, "What about your friend? Zayn? He picked you up at the doctors. What does he know?" </p><p>Harry looked like he was ready to get defensive, "Zayn knows you're a dad, and that we've been hooking up for a while now. And before you lose your shit- he's not going to tell anyone he isn't an asshole like that." </p><p>Louis let that information sit with him before responding, "if he knows we've been hooking up why did he kiss you Monday?" </p><p>That might've been the stupidest thing Louis could've said once he saw Harry's all to pleased smile. Shit. </p><p>Harry took a few steps closer, "why? You jealous or something?" He asked getting all up in Louis face. </p><p>"No," Louis defended himself quietly. </p><p>"Really? It didn't bother you at all to see someone else kissing me, making me feel good,"  Harry knew that last part was shit, but god Louis' face made it so worth it. </p><p>"Asshole," Louis said grabbing Harry's face and kissing him roughly. </p><p>Harry melted against him, Louis pushing him back against the tree. </p><p>Louis quickly pushed his tongue into Harry's open mouth, grabbing at his hair making the younger boy moan. </p><p>"Shit," Harry breathed when Louis finally pulled off. </p><p>"No one else, okay?" Louis said seriously, looking straight into Harry's eyes. </p><p>"Yeah, fine," Harry agreed easily ducking back in for another kiss only to be pulled back by Louis' hand still tangled in his hair. </p><p>"Say it," Louis demanded watching the younger boy. </p><p>"Possessive," Harry commented, "I like it. And fine, no one else. Just you," </p><p>"Good," Louis decided and kissed him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So,"</p><p>"So?" Louis mimicked looking over at the curly haired boy who laid on the pillow next to him.</p><p>"You're a dad," Harry whispers in a surprised tone.</p><p>"Yeah," Louis whispered back, "did we not just have this conversation? Did I imagine that?"</p><p>Harry laughs, "no we did, just. So are you like, bi?"</p><p>Louis shook his head, "no. That's kind of the reason Jaz and I are doing the co-parenting thing rather than the relationship. Even though my dad hates it,"</p><p>A look of realization comes across Harry's face, "did the stadium fuck have something to do with that?"</p><p>Louis laughs sitting up in bed, "yeah a bit. He was mad at me for not focusing on footie when Jaz and the baby had a problem. Said it'd be good if she lost the baby," </p><p>Harry sat up as well, the sheet piling around his bare waist, "oh shit. That's so fucked Lou I'm so sorry. I wish," he pauses not entirely sure how to say this, "I wish I could've been there for you," </p><p>Louis shrugges, "not your fault, but thank you love." He pulls Harry into a tired kiss. "Shower?"</p><p>Harry laughs and crawls off the bed, following Louis into his bathroom and does a little dance in the mirror while Louis turns the water on. Louis furrows his brow at Harry and laughs at him, "fucking weirdo," he says-voice far too affectionate.</p><p>They both step into the shower, the warm water washing away the remainder of their previous activity.</p><p>"You know the family emergency I had back in September, where I missed like half the weak?"</p><p>Harry nods, his hands subsing up his curly hair. (No Louis would not comment on the small bottle of curl shampoo and conditioner he kept in his shower).</p><p>"That was the day Elliot was born," Louis said softly, pouring out some scented body wash onto a washcloth. "He was so small. I thought I was going to break him or something, ya know? And he's perfect. I didn't think I'd be one of those parents who like, worships everything their kid does. But he's so perfect. The other day he grabbed onto my thumb while I was feeding him," Louis rambled on as he washed over his body.</p><p>Harry stopped washing his hair to look at the boy before him, this beautiful, loving, gorgeous boy.</p><p>Harry pulled Louis close kissing him passionately, hoping the kiss would say what he knew he couldn't. you are incredible, so fucking incredible. i think i'm a little bit in love with you.</p><p>***</p><p>"So I was thinking we could do a group costume," Niall said as the boys sat at their usual lunch table a week before halloween.</p><p>"Niall I swear you're the only guy I know who's 17 and still likes to dress up for halloween," Zayn joked, his chemistry homework laid out in front of him as he worked on it.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I even want to go to a party this year, might make some different plans," Harry mumbled looking at his texts from Louis complaining about how expensive baby costumes are.</p><p>Niall frowned at his friends disinterest in the holiday plans. "You guys are no fun," he complained.</p><p>"I just would rather do something small this year. Compared to last years jell-o shots and dismembered body parts as food grossed me out. Just want to do something low-key with a couple friends and scary movies, ya know?" Zayn said not looking up from his work.</p><p>Harry hummed in agreement and Niall sighed, "yeah I guess so,"</p><p>***</p><p>"Okay mates, I figured out what we're doing for halloween and I don't want to hear any protests ya?" Niall announced coming up to Harry and Zayn end of Thursday, slinging his arms over both of theirs shoulderds as the three made their way towards the school parking lot.</p><p>"So my mate Louis, I don't know if you know him all too well- he's captain of the footie team, anyway. He and some friends are doing a small thing at his place tomorrow, just some guys from the team, friends, food, I have been promised there will be at least three horror movies- so don't even worry Zayn." Niall explained his plan to the two boys.</p><p>Harry was on the verge of laughing, he was well aware of who Louis was. "Sounds fun mate," he responded pulling away to go over to his car.</p><p>Zayn agreed and Niall pumped his fist in celebration, "sick! Okay I'll text you the details yeah?" And with that the three boys went their separate ways.</p><p>Harry pulled his phone out calling Louis the minute he got in his car. Louis picked up on the first ring, "What's up? I got practice in a few," Louis asks.</p><p>"You're having a halloween party?" Harry asks putting his keys in.</p><p>"Uh, not so much a party as just having a few friends over. How did you hear about it? Not that you aren't invited, you are of course."</p><p>Harry smiled, "Niall invited Zayn and I. Who else is going?"</p><p>"Uh, Luke, Tim and his girlfriend Ashley, you, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Jaz and a few of her cheer friends," Louis responded. Harry could hear fabric rustling in the background and the slam of a few lockers.</p><p>"Okay, is Elliot...?" Harry wasn't sure how to ask. Thankfully Louis responded.</p><p>"Fizzy and Lottie are watching him. Caught them sneaking out last week and they're watching him so I don't tell mom and dad," Louis explained. "Hey I got to go now. But you should come over early tomorrow okay?"</p><p>"Okay, bye Lou," Harry hung up and drove home wondering if he should wear a costume.</p><p>***</p><p>"Thought we were doing costumes," Louis said as he opened the door to Harry.</p><p>Harry frowned looking down at his outfit, his black boots, jeans, layer shirt, flannel, trench coat, and fingerless gloves. "I am in costume," he complained entering Louis' house.</p><p>"Yeah, who you supposed to be?" Louis teased leading Harry up stairs to his room.</p><p>"John Bender, from the breakfast club." At Louis' confused face he added, "'the criminal,'"</p><p>Louis laughed and shook his head. "Never seen it, sure you look great though Haz,"</p><p>Harry scowled, "what do you mean you haven't watched the greatest 80s movie of all time?" He complained following Louis into his bedroom and closing the door.</p><p>"Never got around to seeing it," Louis commented walking over to wear a makeshift crib was set up near his bed. He looked in at his sleeping son.</p><p>"Thought the girls had him?" Harry asked coming up next to Louis to look at the sleeping baby. Harry was working on becoming comfortable with Elliot. It was just still weird to think about, this tiny human is apart of Louis, Louis helped make this little person.</p><p>"They're taking over after they take the twins trick-or-treating. They should be back before 8:30 though, and everyone else isn't coming until 9," Louis responded pulling Harry close for a kiss.</p><p>Harry melted into it. His hands coming up to cup Louis face, and comb through his hair.</p><p>Louis' hand moved to the front of Harry's jeans, pulling at the button of them causing Harry to further press against him. "Stop that," Harry scolded pushing Louis' hands away, "there's a baby," </p><p>Louis frowned, keeping his hands resting on Harry's hips, "are you sure we can't fool around at all? Not even a little bit," he pleaded.</p><p>Harry laughed quietly kissing Louis again sweetly, "I'm sure I won't be getting hard when your son is in the same room,"</p><p>Louis groaned tossing his head back, "Harry, ew." </p><p>Harry laughed pulling away and taking a seat on Louis' bed, "where's you're costume anyway?"</p><p>Louis points to the leather jacket hung up on his closet door, "Danny from Grease" he explained.</p><p>*** </p><p>Zayn arrives right at nine with Niall. Niall is wearing a rather elaborate costume that you couldn't pay Louis to tell you what it is. Zayn is a bit easier to understand, Edward Scissorhands. Harry is quite offended that Louis knows Edward Scissorhands but not The Breakfast Club. </p><p>Louis' sisters come in a few minutes after Zayn and Niall arrive. Louis bounds up the stairs with them following whining, as Harry leads Zayn and Niall into the kitchen. </p><p>Louis' mom, Jay, is sitting at the counter reading a thick book with glasses perched on her nose. </p><p>Louis' dad, Mark, comes inside with fire wood to add to the already burning fire in the fireplace. "Evening boys," he greets nodding to each of them. He knows Niall, and probably recognizes Harry to some degree but Zayn is an entirely new face to him, though he doesn't seem to care. </p><p>Louis comes into the kitchen, his sisters no longer in tow and instead Tim, Ashley, Luke, Jaz and a couple of girls in zombie cheer costumes (real creative). </p><p>Pleasantries are exchanged between the newcomers and Louis' parents who seem to know all of them already. Harry shuffles a bit uncomfortable with all the new people he doesn't know. Zayn places his hand at the small of his back, stepping in close to him offering a warm support which Harry gladly leans into. </p><p>Before long everyone is making their way downstairs to where Louis has a large couch opposite a projector screen, with food and drinks lining a table. It doesn't take long before everyone has a drink, Harry grabs a beer along with everyone else. </p><p>It seems to help everyone loosen up and become more comfortable. Louis' got some halloween type music playing through hidden speakers. He's laughing loudly talking with Luke, and one of the cheer girls. Jaz and the other girl, Olivia, Harry remembers are gossiping with Ashley as they decorate cookies. </p><p>Niall is pulling Harry to introduce Harry to Tim, and Liam who had shown up a few minutes late as a mummy. </p><p>"Liam is our forward, Luke is the goalie, Tim the bench warmer," Niall jokes pointing to each of the boys earning a laugh from Liam and a smack from Tim. </p><p>"Hi, I'm Harry," Harry says to the group. </p><p>"Zayn," </p><p>"How do you know Lou?" Tim asks sipping his beer. </p><p>Harry pauses, he hadn't actually thought about what to say to that. Shit. "We, uh, met at a party last year. Hung out a few times over the summer. Zayn's my mate and has met Louis a couple times. Pretty sure Niall invited us without asking," Harry explains. </p><p>Liam nods, "sounds like Niall. So Harry how come I don't see you around school?" </p><p>Harry's thankful for Zayn stepping in to answer this question, "Harry got held back in year 5. So he's only in year 11, Niall and I year 12 friends since year 2." </p><p>Liam and Tim nod along to Zayn story and the conversation flows from there. </p><p>Sometimes around ten they start a movie. Harry had talked to everyone, Ashley was really nice and took an interest in his music, Olivia just hit on him a couple times until Jaz laughed at her and dragged her away. Luke was cool and seemed to be into the other cheerlead, Niki Harry had learned. </p><p>They start with Scream and Nightmare on Elm Street. Both of which should be scary, but with Niall, Tim, and Luke all making fun of the movie and shouting out random lines, throwing popcorn and 'boo'-ing the characters, and dramatically fake dying as the characters do the group find themselves in stitches of laughter. </p><p>Sometimes around 12 they get a few large Pizza. Louis' mom pops in to say they've all headed to bed upstairs. </p><p>The girls end up demanding that they all watch Halloweentown to take their mind off the horror films so they can sleep again. </p><p>Harry remains on the couch next to Louis throughout all the movies. Pressed against the arm of the couch with Louis a warm firm line of heat against his other side. Sometimes during the first Halloweentown movie people had started falling asleep. </p><p>Louis' hand finding Harry's under the blanket. He tangles their hands together only briefly looking away from the scream to mouth "ok?" at Harry. </p><p>Harry nods and squeezes Louis' hand trying to concentrate on the movie again.</p><p>By the end of the second Halloweentown movie everyone seems to be asleep. The girls passed out laying across the couch and some of the boys. Niall peacefully on the sleep, a mess of popcorn around him. Liam had claimed a chair all for himself buried in blankets.  Even Louis had slipped into sleep, his hand still holding on to Harry's and now his head resting on Harry's shoulder. </p><p>Harry leans his head down on top of Louis' breathing quietly in time with him as the screen goes to black and the credits roll. </p><p>The remote is a bit too far for him to get, but he still tries. Shuffling, trying not to disturb Louis' sleep. He manages to grab the remote and turn the project off, at least he hopes so he couldn't see the buttons too well in the dark. </p><p>He settles back down, accidently waking Louis up despite his tries. "Hey sorry," Harry whispers. </p><p>Louis pulls back a bit, taking in the dark room and everyone else asleep. "Oh, what time is it?" he asks, leaning over to grab his water on the table and tragically dropping Harry's hand. </p><p>"um, after two?" Harry murmurs, fixing the blanket on his lap. Louis sighs dropping his water and falling back onto the couch. </p><p>"We should sleep," he comments. </p><p>"We should," Harry agrees, unsure of what else they would do. </p><p>"Yeah, we should, or... we could go upstairs and make sundays and watch the breakfast club. Since it's so good apparently," Louis suggests raising an eyebrow at Harry. </p><p>Harry face falls open with delight, "really? Yes," he exclaims a bit too loud for the quiet room. </p><p>Louis shushes him and they both stand making their way upstairs. Harry tries not to startle when Louis' warm hand is grabbing his and not letting go until they reach the kitchen. </p><p>They make their sundays in hushed laugher and teasing, because 'who in their right mind prefers vanilla Harry that's just a travesty'. </p><p>Louis leads them back down stairs and into a game room away from the main room where everyone is sleeping. They eat their sundays in comfortable silence as the movie boots up. </p><p>It's nearly five when the two boys, their eyes tired and cheeks warm with heat and smiles make their way back onto the couch to crash with their friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November pasts in a blur. The air becoming increasingly more and more frigid outside, the sun setting earlier and rising later leaving the drive to school to still be dark. </p>
<p>Louis' football games continue on and on. They're 4-1 this season. Louis' father did not take kindly to their loss, making Louis go running each morning to "wake him up" and "clear his mind of distractions"- distractions being his son. Of course Louis' father wasn't aware most mornings he'd run the few miles to Harry's and spend the rest of the morning tangled in bed with him and messy bed sheets, he came back flushed either way. </p>
<p>Elliot turned two months on Friday, November 16th. Louis scored the winning goal at that nights game, playing extra hard knowing his son was watching(on a facetime call, but still). After Elliot had gotten sick and his parents hadn't told him he started leaving his phone with Harry, who he trusted would tell him if Jaz tried to reach him. </p>
<p>And finally it was thanksgiving break. Almost a week long break from school. Harry couldn't be happier, his grandparents were coming and Gemma's boyfriend was coming home from Uni and would spend time with them. Gemma's boyfriend James was at his first year at Uni studying to be an engineer, Harry and him had been pretty close in the two and half years Gemma had been dating him. </p>
<p>Louis was, lets just say he's less than thrilled about thanksgiving. His house would be overflowing with people. There was him, Jaz and both of her parents, Elliot, Fizzy and Lottie, the twins Phoebe and Daisy, Ernest and Doris, his parents, his Aunt Maggie and her wife Jen, his grandparents. A full house. </p>
<p>And don't get him wrong he loves him family, but all of them at once could be a lot. Especially with it being Elliots first holiday and none of his extended family had met him yet. If anything he was anxious, feeling like he'd spend the whole time walking around glass. </p>
<p>He was the most excited to Maggie and Jen. His aunts on his dad's side had been together for what felt like forever, they had only recently married four years ago. Their wedding didn't go over well with his dad, refusing to go to the wedding or let any of the kids go either. Louis hadn't had them back at his house since before they married. They were only able to come this year because his grandmother outright demanded to have both of her kids and grandkids and her first great grandkid all together for the holidays. His dad was no match for her and had bitterly agreed and spent the following week bitching about their coming visit. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"'ello?" Harry answers. </p>
<p>Louis' digging around the pile of clothes on his floor, "have you seen my sweatshirt?" he pauses breathing heavily. </p>
<p>Harry turns to his bed, where a certain 28 sweatshirt lay. "Nope," he responds, "haven't seen it," </p>
<p>"Really?" Harry hums in response, "because I could've sworn I wore it to you're last Friday after school," Louis comments standing up and recalling him leaving Harry's house without his sweatshirt. </p>
<p>"Yep, i'm sure. Haven't seen it," Harry says confidently watching the sweatshirt as if challenging it to tell on him. </p>
<p>Louis laughs in the his ear, "you're a shit liar. But fine keep it for the holidays. It'll be your present." Louis sighs flopping back onto his bed. </p>
<p>Harry laughs and picks the sweatshirt up, holding it close to his face. "Does that mean I have to get you a thanksgiving gift?" </p>
<p>"mhm," Louis pretends to think, "if you can call me sometime past ten thursday about a school project that would be appreciated." </p>
<p>"But we don't have a school project?" </p>
<p>"No shit. Just lie. give me an excuse to get out of too much family time," Louis explains. </p>
<p>Harry agrees and offers that Louis could come over friday or saturday to 'work on their project'. Louis smiles and agrees. </p>
<p>It isn't long after they hang up that Louis' mom is calling him downstairs to help prepare tomorrow's dinner. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Louis' dad is sitting in front of the TV, football game on. His mom and grandma in the kitchen, his aunts outside with the kids running around. Jaz has Elliot on her hip and is introducing Louis' grandfather to her parents. </p>
<p>Louis walks over to her, putting his arm around her. Jaz leans into his slightly not stopping her story of Elliots labor. His grandfather nodding along appropriately. Jaz turns in to Louis a bit more, "excuse me I have to run to the bathroom. Sometimes I swear he's still in their sitting on my bladder," Jaz jokes passing Elliot to Louis with little fussing. </p>
<p>Louis carries Elliot outside, knowing his aunts hadn't had the chance to properly meet him having arrived during his nap. </p>
<p>"Come on bub, let's go meet your aunts," he pauses bouncing Elliot on his hip thinking, "great aunts?  Whatever they're cool and my favorite," he whispers stepping out into the slight frigid air in late November. </p>
<p>He looks up to see Maggie in a beeline for him, plucking Elliot from his arms and cooing at him. </p>
<p>"Hello my sweetness, oh my goodness you are just too precious. Oh look at that smile, and you got your daddy's eyes. Gonna be a real heartbreaker aren't ya,"  she babbles to a clueless Elliot who's looking up at here and back to Louis again. He settles into her hold and doesn't put up a fight about being held by a stranger, which Louis is thankful for. </p>
<p>Jen comes up to the two of them, laughing at Maggie's consistent cooing. "Careful she might take him home when we aren't looking," she jokes, "how you been kid?" Pulling Louis in close to a bone crushing hug. </p>
<p>"I'm good Jen," Louis hugs her back. "Tired, we're still working on the sleeping through the night thing." He says turning and tickling Elliot. </p>
<p>"Yeah I can image, but he's not too fussy is he?" Maggie asks bouncing the bundle in her arms getting him to smile a toothless smile. </p>
<p>"No he's pretty good. We have a night nurse, Lilian, during the weeks so we can still function at school." </p>
<p>"How has school been going for you Lou? last year, got any plans for Uni? Football?" Maggie pesters as Jen turns to watch the twins race around the yard, still listening to Louis though. </p>
<p>"Uh, not much at the moment," Louis shrugs, "hopefully get a scholarship for Football or go straight to pro. Not sure I want to do much at Uni anyhow," </p>
<p>Maggie hums thinking. "Could always get a quick education degree and teach Physical Education and football to little ones once you retire from the big leagues," Jen adds. </p>
<p>Louis nods and considers it for a moment, it wouldn't be to bad. Teaching what he loves to kids, getting them to love it as much as he does. He's always loved kids anyway. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Harry was playing foosball against James for the third time determined to win this time. </p>
<p>Gemma was playing christmas music despite everyone's protests that it wasn't eve December yet. She'd sing along and dance around the kitchen with Anne as they fixed dinner. Des was outside determined to not ruin the turkey this year. </p>
<p>Last year it had been short of a miracle the house didn't burn to the ground do to Des god awful attempts to cook a turkey. </p>
<p>"Give it up Styles I got you beat," James declared flicking his handle managing to get the ball pass Harry's goalie before he could even move his player. </p>
<p>"Damn you," he cussed flicking another chip to James side of the scoreboard. </p>
<p> "Shouldn't you be better at footie by now Harry, with your friend teaching you." Gemma butts in unhelpfully. James immediately latches on to the new conversation at Harry's expense. </p>
<p>"New friend? Who is this Haz?" James questions flicking his players around the ball. </p>
<p>"Nobody," Harry mumbles shooting the ball back up field, "and he's not teaching me footie," he complains to Gemma. </p>
<p>"Yeah, that why you haven't missed a school footie game this year?" She teases laughing as he goes red. </p>
<p>"Harry!" James calls out, "You didn't even come to every game when I was playing. Are you trying to tell me you have a new favorite player?" </p>
<p>Harry flushes even more refusing to answer and managing to spin his player into the ball and into James goal while he's distracted. </p>
<p>"He's been very secretive about this new friend." Gemma comments, "but gets all red whenever i mention him," </p>
<p>"Harold do you have a crush?!" James exclaims exaggeratedly, "and to think I had spent so many nights up wishing for you, only for you to be laying with another man. Oh Harold how cruel of you," James clutches his neckline around fake pearls. </p>
<p>Gemma is in stitches laughing at Harry's red face and her boyfriends terrible acting. </p>
<p>"Shuddup," Harry mumbles refusing to look either of them in the eye as they continue to tease him.  </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Dinner is... tense. Between Jaz parents, who Louis' father resents and blames for Elliot, and his aunts being there for the first time in years. It's a bit, awkward. </p>
<p>Louis tries to keep quiet, not step on too many toes and finish as fast as he can. </p>
<p>Doris is telling Maggie all about her art class while Daisy and Phoebe seem to be texting each other from across the table. His mom, bless her, is trying to keep peace and talk to his grandmother and Jaz's mom. </p>
<p>Jaz and Jen are getting along and fussing with Elliot who goes down for another nap about halfway through dinner. </p>
<p>"How are babies made?" Ernest asks loudly to the table once Jaz returns from putting Elliot down. </p>
<p>Louis just about chokes, the table goes quiet-everyone unsure of how to answer that. </p>
<p>Louis looks to his father, who's already staring expectantly at him. Shit, okay then guess he's going to be the one to answer this question. </p>
<p>"Well, buddy. When a boy and a girl really like each other," he pauses really having no clue how to go about this. </p>
<p>"Magic," Maggie cuts in, drawing the tables attention away from Louis. "When people are in love and want a baby the universe hears them asking for one and by magic a little bean in placed in the womans belly and the bean grows into a baby." </p>
<p>Ernest and Doris nod along taking in the information as if it's completely logical. Louis mouths a 'thank you' at his aunt who smiles and nods. The table eventually falls back into conversation.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Harry does call him. After Jaz and her parents had left, taking Elliot to her house for the rest of the break. </p>
<p>Louis' aunts are drinking wine and playing board games with the kids. Louis' father is talking about the football season with his grandfather. </p>
<p>Louis excuses himself to the empty office off the hallway. "Hey," he answers. </p>
<p>"Louis I'm bored," Harry complains immediately. </p>
<p>Louis laughs. "Yeah? Not sure what you want me to do about that." </p>
<p>Harry groans in response, "never eating again Lou. I think my stomach is going to pop. How was your thanksgiving?" </p>
<p>Louis sighs, "long, tiring. Same old shit with my dad and aunts. Passive aggressive homophobic comments and other bullshit. Ernest did ask where babies come from though. So there was that," </p>
<p>Harry lets out a surprised laugh, "yeah how's that go?" </p>
<p>Louis tells him of the evening and what his aunt had said. </p>
<p>Harry hums in response, "you gonna get me pregnant Lou? Put a magic bean in my belly?" Harry teases. </p>
<p>Louis laughs, "you're awful you know that. And I'm pretty sure we can't get you pregnant love," </p>
<p>"Mhm, I'm not opposed to trying. Think if we try enough we could do it," </p>
<p>Louis smiles, "that you're way of getting fresh with me Styles?" He teases back. </p>
<p>Harry hums in agreement, "is it working?" </p>
<p>"God no," </p>
<p>Louis can feel Harry's pout through the phone. "How about this, tomorrow. I'll come over to your house. And fuck you until all you know is my name and can't walk straight for days without thinking of my cock up your ass. How's that sound baby,"</p>
<p>Harry lets out a breath, and for a moment all Louis can hear is his breathing. </p>
<p>"Shit Lou,"</p>
<p>Louis' hears Lottie calling for him from the hallway. "That's how you get fresh with someone H. Now I gotta go. Have a good evening," he hangs up on Harry's protesting. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"You are such a fucking tease I swear to god," Harry complains panting into Louis neck. </p>
<p>"Yeah? First time I've heard a complaint," Louis smirks sucking a bruise to the side of Harry's neck. </p>
<p>"Last night, when you called me. When you told me," he pauses breathing heavily and opening his neck for Louis to press another kiss to it, "when you told me what you wanted to do to me. Only to just hang up on me. Christ Lou," </p>
<p>Louis smiles coming up to kiss the other boy. "Hey, you started it; and it's not like I'm not making good on my promise sweetheart," </p>
<p>Harry groans leaning into kiss Louis again. Harry's lips part for Louis' tongue to push into his mouth. Sucking on it and sliding his own tongue against Louis. </p>
<p>"Bed," Louis mumbles as they seperate only long enough to stumble to the bed and then they're falling together again. </p>
<p>Louis hovering over Harry, pulling his own shirt off and then helping the other boys shirt off too. </p>
<p>Harry flips them so he's strandling Louis' lap. Leaving wet kisses across the boys collarbones, down to his nipples and across his broad chest. Harry keeps kissing does Louis' torso, kisses becoming lighter as he goes. They're almost feather light by the time he's reached the band of Louis' pants. </p>
<p>"Want to make you feel good," he whispers into Louis' skin, pulling his trousers and pants down to his thighs. </p>
<p>"Shit," Louis groans head falling back as Harry takes his length into his mouth. In one quick motion he has just about all of Louis in his mouth, nose pressed up against the hair at the base of Louis' dick. </p>
<p>Harry stays there for a moment before moving, slowly at first. Letting himself breathe through the motions. His tongue flicking across the underside of Louis' dick. He bobs his head sucking Louis down almost each time. </p>
<p>"Fuck H if you don't stop soon I'm not going to be able to fuck you today," </p>
<p>Harry pulls off with a laugh, "good?" He asks already knowing the answer at Louis' recked hair he'd been pulling and his dazed eyes. </p>
<p>"Jerk," Louis responds. He sits up pushing his trousers and pants off completely and then works the button of Harry's trousers open and is pulling the other boys clothes off. </p>
<p>Louis grabs his waist and pulls Harry to his as he falls back onto the bed, the younger boy falling after him and giggling. </p>
<p>Harry turns away for a moment to grab lube and a condom, Louis takes the opportunity to smack his bare ass. Making Harry squeak in surprise and then slap his with the lube and condom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Believe you have a promise to make good on," Louis leans forward to shut Harry up with a kiss. </p>
<p>Louis repositions himself to be between Harry's open thighs, his hands roaming over Harry's exposed body. </p>
<p>"Louis I swear to god if you don't fuck me right now," Harry complains as Louis grinds down onto him. </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. God you only want one thing from me. I see how you are Harold," Louis teases grabbing. Harry's hand come up to stop him, Louis looks up at him expectantly. </p>
<p>"I kinda of," he makes a gesture, "already?" Harry flushes a deep red and prays to god Louis knows what he means so he doesn't have to outright say it. </p>
<p>"Oh," Louis' eyes widen once it clicks what Harry means, "oh okay then," </p>
<p>Holy shit, Louis thinks grabbing the condom and rolling it on. Harry fingered himself before Louis came over, probably thinking about Louis while he did it. Shit. </p>
<p>Louis' pressing the head of his dick to Harry's opening, which yep is already stretches and slick with lube. He pushes in slowly, knowing it has to hurt just a bit for Harry. He groans and leans over Harry pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. </p>
<p>Harry's eyes are screwed shut his face a mix of pain and pleasure as Louis bottoms out. "You okay love?" Louis murmurs to his cheek pressing kisses over the young boys face. </p>
<p>Harry nods, "yeah just, hurts a bit." At louis concerned face he amends, "in a good way. I like it," he cups Louis face bringing him in close to kiss. </p>
<p>Louis gradually begins to move, keeping slow and listening for any noise of discomfort from Harry. </p>
<p>Harry shifts a bit, begging Louis to hurry up and promising that he's okay. Louis believes him pulling out almost entirely to slam back into Harry. </p>
<p>He builds up an unforgiving pace, Harry falling apart underneath him. Becoming a babbling whimpering mess as Louis  continues to thrust into him over and over again. </p>
<p>Louis pulls at Harry's thighs, getting him to wrap them around Louis' waist allowing for him to go that much deeper into Harry. </p>
<p>Harry's grabbing at Louis shoulders, back, and neck moaning over and over again as Louis presses kisses to him not stopping his fast pace. </p>
<p>"Fuck Haz you feel so fucking good," Louis moans into Harry's neck, hand reaching down between their sweaty bodies to jerk Harry's leaking dick in time with his thrusts. "So fucking good baby," </p>
<p>Harry doesn't last a moment longer, falling apart beautifully under Louis' hands coming over himself and Louis with a small cry and gripping Louis' arm. </p>
<p>Louis leans down to kiss the sweet boy. "You should see how pretty you look falling apart for me," Louis whispers to Harry the sweet words a drastic different to the relentless thrust of him pushing into Harry.  </p>
<p>Harry lets out a whimper, "I'm close love don't worry," Louis says into his skin. After a few more thrusts he's coming deep inside Harry. Moaning into the other boy's neck. </p>
<p>Harry lays there boneless as Louis pulls out, ties off the condom, and gets a clean washcloth cleaning the mess off of Harry's chest. </p>
<p>Louis crawls back into bed beside Harry. "You okay?" He whispers hand coming up to brush through his mess of tangled sweaty curls. Harry hums leaning into the touch. "Okay love," Louis presses a kiss to his forehead laying down beside him. </p>
<p>He pulls Harry in close to him, not minding their sweaty bodies pressed together. He keeps combing through Harry's hair and pressing kisses to whatever skin he can reach without moving too much as Harry drifts in and out of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. part nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the break Harry and Zayn became pretty much adopted into Louis' friend group. Niall couldn't be happier that all of his friends were getting along. They started eating lunch together. </p><p>Louis would be near the middle, Tim and Ashley to his right, Niall, Zayn, and Harry across from them, Liam and Luke on Louis' other side, and occasionally Jaz and her cheer friends would join. </p><p>Today Jaz, Ashley, and all the cheer girls were meeting about winter formal together since the cheer team and student council heavily overlapped, with the cheerleaders working the footie game that would be the Friday night before the dance Saturday. </p><p>"So who's going to the dance?" Niall asked setting his tray down loudly on the table. </p><p>Tim pointed to his pin, a pale blue button, sitting proudly saying "Ashley," while chewing. </p><p>That was another thing about winter formal. Pins, each student got two, white if you were available to be asked, and pale blue once you had been asked, some students wore both to show they were doing a group but didn't have a specific date. </p><p>"Are you to going together?" Luke asked gesturing between Zayn and Harry. </p><p>"Yeah, but just as mates." Zayn responded, as Harry met Louis' eyes across the table. </p><p>"Liam?" Niall prompted. </p><p>"Uh, i'm asking Maya later this week I think. Want to do a double ask Louis, with Jaz?" </p><p>Louis shook his head, "we're already going as friends, not sure I'll be taking a date." </p><p>"Hell yeah," Niall exclaimed reaching for a high-five, "single lads for life!" </p><p>Louis laughed and avoided Harry's eyes. </p><p>"Hey H." Tim said shifting the conversation, "I heard Roy might ask you to the dance. What do you think of that? Gonna say yes?" Tim pressed wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. </p><p>"Oh!" This was actually the first Harry had heard of Roy asking him. Roy was in his history class and they had been partners for their last project, Harry had no idea Roy had any feelings for him. "I don't know, didn't know he was interested." He meet Louis' eyes as he continued, "I don't think I'd say yes if he asked if I'm honest. There's this, uh, other guy I kind of like. But I don't know where I stand with him. Sometimes I think he might want a relationship and then, he just doesn't say anything." The last part coming out more like a question than a statement. </p><p>"Oh that's shitty mate," Niall commented frowning. </p><p>"Yeah, well he's also still in the closet and I wouldn't want to be somes shameful little secret, ya know?" Harry added on,  finally looking away from Louis' fallen face. </p><p>"Yeah I totally get that man. You deserve to be out and happy in your relationship. Or at least out at school with friends, if he can't be out at home. It's dumb though there's nothing wrong with y'all being gay." Tim responded kindly. </p><p>The table nodded in agreement and the conversation shifted to pre dance plans. Harry avoided looking at Louis the rest of lunch. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Roy did end up asking Harry to the dance, Harry turned him down kindly and blushing like mad out of embarrassment. Roy took it in stride and just shrugged it off. </p><p>Louis and Harry avoided each other like the plague. Whenever Harry caught Louis looking at him during lunch Louis would quickly look away as if he'd never even looked Harry's way in the first place. </p><p>Harry tried to not let it bother him much. He knew it was risky to imply he had feelings for Louis to his face. He had hoped they would have at least talked it out or something, Harry was growing fond of his new group of friends and didn't want to fuck that up because of his feelings. </p><p>***</p><p>Friday night was their last football game before winter break, a home game for the dance. It felt like the whole school was waiting in suspense all day for how that nights game would go against the Rangers, which is their schools main rival. </p><p>They were down by one point and only a quarter left in the game. The whole stadium held its breath as Tim took a shot in the top right corner. And it's in! they're now tied 3-3, and only 4 minutes on the clock. </p><p>The stands are buzzing with energy, the stadium lights blindingly bright on the field, and the sky covered in clouds letting down a light dusting of snow. </p><p>The game starts up again. Louis has the ball, he's running up field. He fakes a pass and loses one of the other players on him. He gets close enough that he could take the shot, in a split second he's passing the ball to Luke who shoots and scores. That's it. The games over and they just won. </p><p>The stands go crazy cheers of excitement and shouts of victory. Harry watches as the whole team tackles Luke to the ground all cheering and congratulating each other.  Zayn is at his side cheering with him as the snow flutters down around them. </p><p>***</p><p>There's an after party at Jake's house. Harry pulls Zayn into the already crowded house. The party going strong, the team at the main attention drinking and laughing and celebrating with each other. </p><p>"You sure you want to be here?" Zayn asks loudly to be heard over the booming music. Harry nods his head, he's sure. Even if him and Louis don't work out he still wants to support the other boys. </p><p>They quickly make their way to the kitchen, grabbing a solo cup and joining the team by the fire pit out back. It's bitter cold, but it's not too bad with the fire pit, drinks, and rush of adrenaline keeping everyone warm. </p><p>The group is all talking loudly about the game and how well each other played as well as where some of them fucked up or stumbled the ball, but all laughing it off. </p><p>Harry joins the group sliding in next to Ashley and Niall. The team quickly welcomes him to their little group and conversation continues on. </p><p>A majority of the party has left by the time the group makes their way inside again. The fire having gone out to embers and the snow starting to come down harder. </p><p>It's nearly 1 a.m. as the group collapses onto the living room couches stretching out and pulling off winter jackets, hats, and gloves. Zayn had left a little while ago, not wanting to be hungover for the dance tomorrow. </p><p>Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up behind him. Louis was standing there, "can I talk to you?" he asked softly enough that no one else seemed to hear him.</p><p>Harry nodded and they slipped out of the room unnoticed. </p><p>"What's up?" Harry asks half hoping, half dreading the impending conversation. </p><p>"I just, I wanted to talk to you about what you said at lunch a few days ago." Louis started already staring at the wall behind Harry rather than at Harry. "That, uh, that was about me right?" </p><p>Harry didn't trust himself to answer so he just nodded his head. </p><p>"Okay, I, um, thought so but I didn't want to assume." He pushes the fringe off his forehead taking a breath. "I just. Shit. I wanted to say something now?" Louis looks very unsure in saying that and Harry just gives him a confused look. "Okay, look. I'm trying to say I like you. And I do want a relationship, to be boyfriends or whatever. Just I can't be out Harry,"</p><p>Harry lets out a humorless laugh. Looking up at the ceiling as if it has answers for him. </p><p>"And not because I'm ashamed of you. Okay? I'm not, I promise I'm not," he reaches out grabbing Harry's hand urging the younger boy to look at him and know he means it. "It's my dad though. When my aunts got married we stopped visiting them for years, Harry, years. And if he found out about me, about us. I don't know what he'd do. Probably disown me, kick me out, blacklist me from every fuckin' footie team in England. And that's my whole future. I wish I could say I'd throw it all away for you, but I can't Harry. Not just because it's footie and I love it," he takes a breath looking at Harry, "but because I have a son. Who I have to take care of. Who's going to need his dad, and his aunts and uncles and a dad who has a good job, a job he loves." Louis finishes hoping he's said enough. </p><p>Harry doesn't say anything for a moment. Thinking over everything Louis' said. "I get that, I do. But I can't keep being a secret. Not from everyone. I know you don't think it feels like shame, but when you actually try and can't share your relationship with anyone. It really fucking sucks. Shameful or not," </p><p>Louis nods as Harry drops his hand and makes his way to return to the group. "What if," Louis starts, he continues when Harry stops turning back to him. "If we didn't tell everyone. But some people knew? Not my family, but our friends? Not the whole school, and I can't promise you a dance tomorrow. But you wouldn't be a secret, not completely at least. Could we try, please?" </p><p>Harry looks into Louis' eyes, processing everything he'd just said. "Okay," he whispers into the quiet room, afraid to break this precious moment they've made. </p><p>"Really?" Louis asks hopefully, reaching out for Harry. Harry takes a step towards him, his hands coming up to cup Louis' face. Louis' hands grabbing Harry's waist. Pulling him closer as their lips meet. The kiss is slow and gentle, nothing like their usual heat and urgency. Louis pulls at Harry's lip, licking into his mouth holding the younger boy close. </p><p>They part after a moment, Harry resting his forehead against Louis'. "You sure you want to do this?" He murmurs. Louis nods. </p><p>"I'm sure." They seperate and walk back to the group hand in hand. </p><p>Everyone looks up as they enter, conversation stopping when they spot their entwined hands. </p><p>"Uh?" Niall asks for the group. </p><p>"I'm gay. And this is my boyfriend Harry," Louis states pulling Harry by the hand to sit on the couch as the room goes from a shocked silence to multiple different exclamations at once. </p><p>Harry's blushing hard at Louis' bluntness to the situation, he turns tucking his head into Louis' neck, "boyfriend, huh?" </p><p>Louis smiles and squeezes his hand as he answers various questions from his friends. </p><p>***</p><p>"God sweetheart, you're so good at that," Louis gasps rolling over beside Harry, dragging the majority of the bed sheet with him. </p><p>Harry laughs and pulls the sheet back to cover himself. "You're not to bad yourself, boyfriend."</p><p>Louis smiles leaning over to press a sweet kiss to Harry's lips, "you really like saying that, huh? Boyfriend. Has a nice sound to it yeah?" </p><p>Harry smiles and leans into to kiss Louis again. "I should probably go, still need to pick out my suit for tonight." </p><p>Louis groans grabbing ahold of Harry's waist as he makes a move to get up. "Are you sure we can't just spend the night here, in bed? I'll make it worthwhile," Louis smirks kissing along Harry's love handles while Harry combs gentle fingers through his hair. </p><p>"Sounds lovely darling, but as much as I'd like to dance with you tonight," he shushes louis at a noise of protest, "I'm not mad we can't okay? But I would like to dance with our friends."</p><p>Louis buries his complains into the mattress his face falling as Harry stands from the bed and picks his clothes up putting them back on, much to Louis disappointment.  </p><p>Harry slips his sweatshirt back over his head, his curls already a mess not worth trying to save. "I'll see you at the dance love, yeah?" Harry sits back on the bed, rubbing circles on Louis bareback as Louis turns to look up at him. </p><p>"Yeah," Louis sits up to press a last kiss to Harry's waiting lips. "Fancy going ballroom dancing?" He jokes his words mumbled against Harry's lips. </p><p>"One day," Harry replies sweetly kissing Louis goodbye before standing and leaving his room. </p><p>***</p><p>The music is pulsing through the air when Harry arrives. He enters the transformed cafeteria turned dance hall. </p><p>There's a DJ towards the front, bored chaperones along the walls, a table of bottles water and candy. The normal harsh lights changed out for flashing LED lights changing color with the music. </p><p>Harry easily finds Louis and all of his friends near the food table, where they had agreed to meet once everyone had arrived. </p><p>Louis looks handsome. He's wearing a simple black button down with black slacks. He has dark red suspenders that match his bowtie, and maybe he should look tacky with a bowtie but Harry is so far gone for this boy he could wear sweats and still be the most beautiful thing in any room. </p><p>Louis' the first to notice his arrival. His jaw falling open slightly taking in Harry's appearance. He's wearing a light blue sheer dress shirt with the top three buttons undone and matching blue slacks. </p><p>He slips up next to Louis, who quickly puts an arm around Harry's waist, trusting the darkened room and crowd to hide his affections. He leans in kissing Harry's temple, whisper in his ear, "you look bloody gorgeous love." Causing Harry to turn a lovely shade of red. </p><p>Ashley and Jaz quickly sneak to grab a hug from him, making Harry feel warm at his new found friends. Niall and Liam are soon dragging the group to the crowd of dancing bodies. Though it's much less dancing as it is jumping around waving their arms singing along. </p><p>Harry is sweaty and smiling by the end of the night either way. Louis rarely leaves his side, even pressing into him to make a few crude remarks and causing Harry to bark out an unexpected laugh or flush completely. </p><p>After what must have been 100 songs the dance is winding down, more slow songs playing as couples take the dance floor. </p><p>"Hey, come with me." Louis whispers to Harry grabbing his hand dragging Harry to one of the exit doors and running down the hall pulling a confused by ecstatic Harry behind him. </p><p>Louis reaches the drama department classroom and pulls on the door, which is unthinkably unlocked. He pulls Harry inside before he can protest about rules. </p><p>Louis flicks on the back lights, casting the room in a low light. Harry doesn't ask questions when Louis pulls out his phone and puts on Friends by Ed Sheeran. "May I have this dance?"</p><p>Harry breaks out into a huge grin, grabbing Louis' offered hand. Louis pulls the younger boy in close, his other hand coming to rest on his hip, Harry's on Louis' shoulder. </p><p>And in the quiet dark of the drama classroom they dance. The song playing over and over again as they hold each other close swaying to the song, occasionally murmuring promises and singing along to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. part 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For winter break the school closes for three weeks, the last day being December 18th and classes returning January 11th. </p>
<p>For the break Tim and Ashley go to his families winter house in Sweden. This year, it being Tim's last year at school before Uni his parents were allowing him to take a few friends with him to the house. He, naturally, invited Louis, Jaz, Niall, Luke, Harry, and Liam. Zayn having already had plans to travel with his family over the break. </p>
<p>Harry couldn't believe it. He'd alway loved traveling. Had wanted to travel the world since he was a young boy, and while he did get his fair share of traveling with his family this was his first solo trip. </p>
<p>Their plane would be leaving on Sunday, and they'd return home on Friday with school starting the following monday. </p>
<p>"Do you think this will be warm enough?" Louis asks holding up the cutest little puffy coat. </p>
<p>"I'm not sure you really need to buy any new clothes Lou. It's not like you don't already have winter clothes for Elliot." Harry responded looking at different cozy onesies. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but it's Sweden. I don't want him to be cold," Louis huffed tossing the coat into the cart. </p>
<p>"I know love, but I think they have babies in Sweden, not's like you can't just by him something there. What about these?" He held up two of the onesies, dropping the Louis points to, a blue one with snowflakes into the cart.</p>
<p>They continue their stroll through the store, Jaz coming up to them with Elliot on her hip. "Can you check the toys area," she drops in a few sweaters to the cart easily passing Elliot to Harry's waiting arms. </p>
<p>Harry coo's at Elliot and immediately begins telling him all about their trip to Sweden. Louis watches with a private fond smile on his face. He steers the cart to the toy section, Harry a few steps ahead offering different toys off the shelf to Elliot to see which he likes. "We have the shots at 3 to make sure he's good to travel," Jaz reminds looking at the different children's books that are far too advanced for Elliot. </p>
<p>"How do you think he will be on the flight?" Louis asks brows furrowing in concern at the thought of Elliot being upset on the flight. </p>
<p>"Hopefully not too bad. Do we have enough diapers at home for the airport? We'll buy some when we get there, I assume we will go to the grocery store pretty soon after landing," </p>
<p>Louis nods, "I think we are good on the diaper front." </p>
<p>Jaz nods and wonders throughout the aisle.  Harry returns dumping three various toys in the cart, that is significantly fuller than any of them originally planned. "You spoil him," Louis said fondly as Harry tucked himself next to Louis bouncing Elliot. </p>
<p>"Of course, he's the cutest. How could I say no Lou? Look at that face," Harry pouts turning to face Louis. </p>
<p>Louis laughs leaning up to kiss him quick, "You're hopeless you know. Just wait until he starts talking, he'll run you dry." Harry smiles and Louis doesn't think about how significant that statement was. Implying that Harry would still be around when Elliot was talking, god that was a crazy thought. One that made Louis all warm and full of butterflies though.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Louis was luging his luggage through the terminal, thankful at least some of it would be checked. Harry was by his side, hand in hand. Jaz had Elliot in wrap resting on her front, half asleep with a pacifier hanging from his lips.  Ashley proudly had the diaper bag slung over her shoulder happy to help out. The other boys were a few steps ahead checking for gate information and clearing the way for them. </p>
<p>"I can't believe we're doing this," Harry gushed squeezing Louis hand.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's pretty exciting innit?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but I more meant the part where I get to be your boyfriend for almost 3 weeks without hiding at all!" </p>
<p>Louis smiled squeezing Harry's hand, "you know I wish it could be like this all the time, right?" </p>
<p>"I know," Harry presses a quick kiss to Louis' lips. </p>
<p>They arrive at their gate shortly, only thirty minutes until they all board. Tim and Ashley head to the food court to get an order of Starbucks and some snacks to share on the plane. Jaz makes a bottle and hands Elliot to Louis to feed him, "hopefully he will just sleep on the plane. It's about time for his nap anyway, and the bottle should help." </p>
<p>Louis nodded tilting the bottle back watching Elliot suckle on it. "It's not too long of a flight is it?" </p>
<p>"Less than three hours," Jaz responded tucking the baby bag back into order. "You two still good to have him all flight?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry responded offering to take the baby bag from Jaz's hands. Jaz nodded and went to sit down. </p>
<p>After Tim and Ashley return the snacks and drinks are divided up between the eight of them. Louis and Harry are allowed to board as one of the first passengers with Elliot. Taking a row of seats towards the front. They get seated, Harry next to the window, Louis with Elliot in the wrap in the middle seat with the aisle seat open. </p>
<p>Elliot is quick to fall asleep as other passengers board the plane. Eventually their friends board and smile as they pass the couple. Thankfully their aisle seat remains open as the last few people board. </p>
<p>Take off is smooth, Harry looking out the window with the excitement of a young child. Louis watches with a small smile rubbing circles absentmindedly on Elliots back. </p>
<p>Harry takes Louis hand in his and grabs a book of his from his carry-on. They remain in a nice quiet until about 20 minutes to landing when they hit turbulence waking Elliot and sending him into a loud crying fit. Harry grabs the pacifier from the baby bag handing it to Louis which pushes it to Elliots fussy lips. He quickly takes in suckling causing him to quiet his cries. </p>
<p>Harry picks him up from out of the wrap and places him on his lap. Opening the window cover he points out the window speaking lowly to Elliot telling him about the mountains of Sweden they're flying past. </p>
<p>As the plane get's lower to landing Elliot calms down more and is back to being his normal content self, chewing on Harry's fingers and gripping his shirt. </p>
<p>Louis is overwhelmed by his feelings watching Harry interact with Elliot. He leans in to Harry crowding his face pressing a series of quick kisses to his face. "You're wonderful," he whispers pulling away and grabbing Harry's hand as they land. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The house they're staying at is three stories tall, snow covering the roof and various decks along with coating the yard, luckily the driveway had been cleared already so there was no trouble for any of the rental cars. </p>
<p>The house is large, a stark contrast to the surrounding area of dark evergreen pines and other bare trees reaching high. The house is made of comically large logs stacked upon each other. There are beautifully large windows and different levels to allow for the house to not have a cookie cutter-block like shape to it. </p>
<p>The group stumbles through the main door, all their bags in tow.  The lights hang high in the ceiling, the main entrance opening to a massive top of the line kitchen and beautiful living room with a grand fireplace in it. Leather couches and old black and white photos line the walls of people on the slopes. The house has this very homey comforting energy to it that the group senses immediately. </p>
<p>Tim directs them to different bedrooms along the second and third floor. There's a master that him and Ashley take. Another king size room with an attached bath Harry and Louis take. Jaz takes a jack-and-jill style room where Elliot will be in one room, herself in the other. Niall, Liam, and Luke all take queen size rooms on the third floor quick to claim the game room up their as the single lads room. </p>
<p>They all make the short drive to the grocery store to pick up what they'll need for the three-ish weeks they're staying. Louis and Jaz grabbing on the baby needs, Harry and Liam picking out actual real healthy food, Niall and Luke grabbing more alcohol than seems necessary, and Tim and Ashley grabbing snacks and granola bars they can take with them when they go skiing. </p>
<p>When they return to the store they put everything away and separate heading off to do different things. Niall and Luke grabbing a pack of beers and making their way to the hottub. Jaz heading to take a nap with Elliot. Ashley working on a puzzle in the living room. Harry and Louis make their way to their room to unpack. </p>
<p>"This is cozy," Harry comments placing his shirts in the draw next to Louis folded neatly. </p>
<p>Louis laughs softly, grabbing his underwear. "What draw?" he asks. </p>
<p>Harry points to the top small draw. Louis pulls the draw open and puts his underwear in next to Harry's.</p>
<p>They continue unpacking and sorting their clothes until they're both happy with the set up. Harry collapses back onto their bed, "this is heaven." He comments smiling when Louis lies down beside him placing a hand on Harry's navel. He leans in to kiss Harry lightly. They kiss long and slow, exploring each other's mouths as if it's the first time all over again. Louis' mouth is sweet like honey and warm. Harry can't get enough of it, pulling him closer until Louis just climbs onto Harry's lap straddling him. </p>
<p>"Lou," Harry murmurs sweetly. </p>
<p>"We should stop," Louis responds pulling away, but still within Harry's grasp.</p>
<p>"Or we could just keep going," Harry responds suggestively leaning up to capture Louis' lips again. </p>
<p>"Mhm," Louis sighs pulling away, "as fun as I know that would be I can smell dinner cooking and I'd rather not be interrupted." Louis leans in his lips brushing the last of his sentence into Harry's as he kisses him again, keeping in sweet and innocent this time. </p>
<p>He climbs off Harry's lap laughing when Harry lets out a groan in protest. </p>
<p>"Later," he promises leaving the room trusting Harry to follow behind him, which of course he does. Bounding up to him large arms wrapping his smaller frame into a tight hug, resting his head on Louis' shoulder as they make their way to the kitchen together to help get dinner ready. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Did you think we'd get here?" Louis asks Harry pulling him closer. Everyone was out in the hottub laughing and drinking, Elliot had already gone down for the night and they had a baby monitor on the edge of the hottub incase he woke up. </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Harry responded sinking lower into the hot water.</p>
<p>"Like, did you think we'd end up here from the beginning. At that party," Louis clarifies.   </p>
<p>Harry lets out a loud laugh drawing the attention to them, "six months ago I didn't even know you were gay Louis." </p>
<p>"Wait, wait, wait. What? This has been going on for six months?" Niall asked out ragged with Luke quickly jumping in with the same conclusion. </p>
<p>Louis laughed, "no, no, no. We met six months ago at a party and hooked up." </p>
<p>"And then continued hooking up all summer," Harry added on. </p>
<p>"Yeah, feelings only became involved in the last few months. We've only been dating for a few weeks now," Louis finished explaining. Jaz had a small fond smile on her face watching Louis. </p>
<p>The group falls back into relaxed conversation. Harry leaning in the steal kisses and promptly getting splashed by Niall for being 'gross' and 'couplely'.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The next day everyone wakes up fairly late, praising the stars for a break from school and early mornings. </p>
<p>They all eat breakfast together as they make plans for the day. Louis, Niall, and Liam planning to go to the slopes for the day after breakfast. The girls wanting to go into town first and join the boys later on in the day. Tim and Luke both want to check out a local bar for dinner tonight, but otherwise don't have plans for the day. </p>
<p>Harry, having never learned to ski or snowboard, is content to stay in the cabin with Elliot for the day. </p>
<p>"You sure you'll be okay alone? Just call me and I'll come down the mountain okay?" Louis fusses pulling on his thick pair of socks. </p>
<p>"I promise love," he leans in kissing the worry lines away from Louis' forehead. "We will have a very nice day here, won't we?" He asks Elliot who he has bouncing in his arms. </p>
<p>"Okay, okay," Louis stands pressing a kiss to Elliot's head and another one to Harry's lips. "I'll text you when we stop for lunch okay?" </p>
<p>Harry nods and walks Louis to the door where the other boys are waiting. Grabbing their snowboards and Liam's pair of skis they make their way to the shuttle bus that makes stops to all the houses in the development to take them to the main lodge. </p>
<p>Jaz and Ashley soon head out Luke and Tim deciding to go along with them on their trip leaving Harry alone. </p>
<p>Harry doesn't mind though. He loves babies, especially Elliot and spends the morning working on Ashley's puzzle from the other night and entertaining Elliot by playing around with different melodies for his music class. </p>
<p>Around noon Louis does text Harry where the boys will stop for lunch and Harry decides to join them at the lodge. </p>
<p>He dresses Elliot in his warmest onesie and the new coat Louis got him. He grabs the baby bag and makes sure there's formula for Elliot before heading to the shuttle catching a ride to the lodge. </p>
<p>The other group had decided to stay in town for lunch and then come back and meet up with Louis and the boys for mountain time. </p>
<p>Harry enters the lodge quickly finding his way to the restaurant the boys said they'd be at. Coming up behind Louis calling out 'surprise' as greeting. </p>
<p>Louis turns around and jumps to his feet pulling both Harry and Elliot into a hug. "Hi loves, when I told you where we were eating I didn't think you'd join us," he commented gesturing for Harry to take the seat next to him. </p>
<p>"Yeah well was getting kind of bored and wanted to eat without cooking anything," Harry jokes nodding in greeting to Liam and Niall. </p>
<p>Conversation flows between them smoothly, Harry feeding Elliot in between eating himself. Louis' arm resting casually along the back of his chair. </p>
<p>When they all finish eating the boys put their puffy jackets back on as Harry wriggles Elliot back into his coat. </p>
<p>"See you tonight," Louis says kissing Harry sweetly. Harry nods walking out with the boys to where their snowboards and skis are giggling as Elliot looks around in wonder and up at the snow that's started coming down. </p>
<p>"Be safe," and with one last kiss Harry is making his way back to the shuttle stop leaving the boys to finish situating all of their gear before heading up the mountain again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's been awake for about thirty minutes now. Stretching his long limbs and basking the warmth of the bed. He's watching Louis as he sleeps peacefully next to Harry. His fringe falling over his forehead, lips in a small parted pout, lashes gracefully brushing against his high cheekbones. </p><p>Harry continue to admire the other boy leaning over pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, and then his exposed shoulder. Louis murmurs in his sleep but doesn't wake, so Harry presses another kiss between his bare shoulder blades. Before falling back onto his side of the bed. </p><p>Slowly Louis' eyes flutter open. His face is brightened with a small smile, "morning," he says voice low and raspy. </p><p>"You're so beautiful," Harry responds sending a light blush across Louis' cheeks. </p><p>"You're a sap," Louis says fondly leaning across the pillows to kiss Harry good morning. </p><p>Harry is quick to respond to the kiss, leaning in and parting his lips. They kiss lazily in bed for a few minutes. </p><p>Louis pulls back turning to lay back on his back as Harry shuffles closer moving the covers out of the way so he can rest against Louis' chest. </p><p>"I like waking up like this," he whispers into the quiet of their room. Terrified for a moment that that was entirely too much to say, but he calms when Louis kisses the crown of his head his arm tightening around Harry. </p><p>"Me too,"</p><p>***</p><p>"You know when I said I wouldn't didn't mind having a sore ass this trip this is really not what I meant," Harry complains from the snowy ground where he lays. </p><p>Louis laughs and offers a hand to pull him up again. </p><p>Louis was teaching Harry to snowboard today and so far Harry had only fallen sixteen times, in the past ten minutes. They were staying on the bunny hill as Louis taught Harry the basics of how to stop. Which Harry found was more or less just falling backwards on your ass. However, he seemed to hit the ground harder than he meant to and always ends up complaining. </p><p>"You'll get it eventually," Louis says confidently whippling at the snow clinging to Harry's coat with a gloved hand. "Besides," he gestured to a beginners class happening a few feet over, "you're about as good as those guys." </p><p>"Louis," Harry complained drawing his name out, "those are children!" Which was true, it was a group of about eight year olds who had been dropped off for snowboarding lessons and most of them seemed to be doing better than Harry. </p><p>"It's your first time be patient," Louis reassures. </p><p>"Didn't have to be that patient the first time actually," Harry comments back causing Louis to groan and shove him making him fall back into the snow all over again. </p><p>"You're awful you know that?" </p><p>"Just help me up you jerk." </p><p>They continued throughout the morning to trying to help Harry get the basics of snowboarding. By the time they stopped for lunch Harry had been able to get down the bunny hill a few times without falling and was eager to try the beginners run after lunch.</p><p>"You know it's steeper right?" Louis teased as they were in line to board the ski lift. </p><p>"Yes, Louis," Harry responded huffing in annoyance as they were ushered forward to the line to board the next chair. </p><p>Louis grabs Harry's hand as they're lifted into the air by the chair. "The view up top of the mountain is incredible," Louis comments taking in the tree tops below them. </p><p>"Don't think I'll be able to get down from the top," Harry jokes looking up towards the top of the mountain and the wide white runs splitting between the trees. </p><p>"Probably not, but we could go up for dinner one night. There's a gondola at the other lodge, takes you up to a fancy ass restaurant at the top," </p><p>Harry hums in response shifting as they approach the top of the chair and make their way to the opening of the beginners run. </p><p>Louis helps Harry check that he has his snowboard back on his foot correctly before slowly leading the way down the run. Harry follows behind careful to keep his distance from all the other people going down the slope. </p><p>Louis stops a couple of times to allow for Harry to catch up, but they make it down the run without Harry falling once. </p><p>"Holy shit! I did it!" He exclaims happily once they've reached the bottom. </p><p>Louis smiles patting him on the back which is the most he can do with all their gear on, "I told you, you could. I never doubted you,"</p><p>"That's not true. You had a lot of doubts."</p><p>"Well can you blame me? You were falling more than the eight year olds," he laughs at Harry's offended face unable to stop his laughter as Harry shoves at him and grabs a handful of snow shoving it down the front of Louis' jacket making the older boy scream. </p><p>Try do the run a few more times before deciding to head back to the cabin for the night. </p><p>***</p><p>That night Harry calls Gemma after they've finished dinner. He steps outside onto the porch while everyone else is inside setting up a movie to watch and cleaning up dinner. </p><p>"Hey Gems," he greets smiling when she picks up.</p><p>"Hey how's the trip so far? I loved the pictures you sent. I can't believe you tried snowboarding, you," Harry laughs having missed his sisters teasing even though it had only been a few days. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I wasn't to bad by the end of the day. Lou's a great teacher," </p><p>Harry can hear the smile on Gemma's lips as she responds, "'lou'? How's that going?" </p><p>Harry hadn't told Gemma directly about him and Louis. But she did know about their friendship, and had definity seen Harry sneaking out some nights. She'd just smile and shake her head at him telling him to be careful. </p><p>"It's good," Harry pauses looking up at the clear skin blowing out a puff of a breath into the frigid air. "I really like him, Gems," he reveals.</p><p>"Yeah? He knows?"</p><p>"We have an understanding, yeah. Tomorrow's his birthday, think we're going out just us for dinner. I made a reservation at this fancy restaurant, I can't even pronounce it."</p><p>Gemma laughs, "well hopefully it's good. Text me at the end of the night to tell me how it all goes, okay?" </p><p>Harry nods before responding aloud, "yeah I will. Tell mom I miss her, and you. I'll try and call sometime tomorrow, or on christmas,"</p><p>Gemma hums in response and they say their goodbyes. Harry heads back inside shaking the cold out of his bones as he enters the room that's warm with laughter. </p><p>They'd decided on a christmas classic Elf  Liam and Tim are in the kitchen singing to some christmas music playing while making some brownies. </p><p>The movie plays while the group of friends all talk and laugh, share stories of their day and holidays past. Occasionally falling quiet sucked back into the movie, only for the spell to be broken again when Niall declares a popcorn fight. It's a good night Harry decides laughing while smacking bits of popcorn out of the air before they have the chance to hit him and Louis. </p><p>***</p><p>Louis wakes up the morning of his 18th birthday warm and well rested, Harry laying beside him in bed drooling a bit onto the pillow his curls a mess on the pillowcase. </p><p>He wakes not to much later than Louis, shifting closer to Louis' warm body mumbling a good morning into his bare chest. </p><p>"Good morning love," Louis says fondly smiling down at his boy. </p><p>Harry's eyes scrunch close before opening slowly looking up at Louis. "Good morning, happy birthday baby." His words muddled with sleep, but genuine with a sleep smile. He purses his lips silently asking for kiss which Louis happily give him. </p><p>"Do I get a birthday present?" Louis asks wiggling his eyebrows. </p><p>Harry smiles playing dumb, "of course, it's in my bag." </p><p>Louis pouts, "I was thinking of a different birthday present, maybe one we could stay in bed for."</p><p>Harry hums before pulling himself up and grinning. He sits up the sheet falling around him he leans down to Louis meeting his lips. Kissing him softly, their lips molding together like they have hundreds of times before. </p><p>"Icky," Louis complains pulling away after a moment, "morning breath," he explains.</p><p>Harry doesn't respond just dropping his head to kiss along Louis' jaw line and down his neck. Louis relaxes back into the bed humming appreciatively as Harry's lips press little red marks along his neck. </p><p>The sweet kisses turn to teasing licks and quick bites before long Harry's hands roaming over Louis' sides as his mouth works down his chest. </p><p>"Hazza," Louis breathes out when Harry reaches his navel pulling his pants down exposing him. Harry takes turns between pressing sweet kisses along Louis' hips and inner thighs and sucking marks that are sure to last for a few hours. "Please," Louis pleads gripping at the sheets shifting in bed trying not to rush Harry while also desperate for more. </p><p>Harry's lips wrap around the head of Louis' dick. Licking the slit teasingly before slowly working the rest of him into his mouth. </p><p>Louis' breath quickly becomes rapid and heavy low groans leaving parted lips. He doesn't last long, Harry's mouth working him over quick between taking him deep into his throat and pulling off entirely to work his hand over him while licking and kissing along the tip. </p><p>"Oh fuck," Louis' hand combs through Harry's curls gently holding Harry's head down as he comes. Harry hums and swallows around him pulling off smiling. Louis' hand brushing through his hair repeatedly while smiling at Harry. </p><p>"Happy birthday Lou," Harry says kissing Louis' inner wrist. "Now shower? Then breakfast?" He asks grinning already moving to get out of the bed. </p><p>Louis follows him into the attached bathroom turning the shower on to let it heat up while they both brush their teeth smiling at each other in the mirror around a mouth full of toothpaste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. part 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so much smut. and handcuffs. handcuffs are a thing now. I regret nothing. :) hope you enjoy and please leave a comment they make my day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam, Tim, Ashley, and Jaz go all out for Louis' birthday breakfast. Making chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, cut up fruit, whip cream, and syrup. They serve Louis a stack of pancakes with a single candle on top for Louis to blow out. </p><p>They don't sing, but they do all wish him a happy birthday before diving into their own pancakes. </p><p>Everyone's discussing their plans for the day, Harry having already mentioned his dinner plans with Louis. They decide to all stay in and decorate for Christmas tomorrow and celebrate Louis' birthday together. </p><p>Tim's already got a evergreen pine standing tall against the outer wall against the garage, he employes  Luke to help him drag it inside and set it up. While Niall and Ashley pull out the boxes of decorations Tim's family has stored away. </p><p>Louis' offers to help clean up breakfast only to be immediately shut down by Harry and Liam. Jaz pulls him into the attached living room playing with Elliot on the floor while they set up a facetime call with Louis' family. </p><p>Harry can hear Louis' family answer the call cheering a collective "happy birthday Lou!" Louis' sisters immediately start asking if he feels older now. His mom slipping in a few questions about his trip so far and their birthday plans. Lottie cooing over Elliot through the screen complimenting his christmas countdown onesie Jaz has dressed him in. </p><p>While they're all talking and laughing Tim and Luke manage to drag the tree in, of course not without causing a whole comotion. Halting the process to talk to Louis' parents. Liam and Harry emerge from the kitchen having cleaned up breakfast already. </p><p>Liam greets Jay happily telling her about his day on the mountain, while Harry hands a fresh cup of coffee to Louis careful to not show too much affection. Louis' parents say a pleasant hello to him, but don't know him well enough to include him in any conversation. </p><p>By the time Niall and Ashley have gotten the christmas decorating boxes out everyone's calling out their goodbyes before the call ends. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Louis mumbles sinking into Harry's side. </p><p>"What for?" Harry presses a kiss to the crown of Louis' head. </p><p>Louis sighs tucking himself further into Harry's warmth, "for having to hide you." </p><p>Harry sucks in a sharp breath, wrapping an arm around Louis squeezing him. "I wish it was different, but I'd rather have you sometimes than not at all." </p><p>Louis turns and smiles shyly before taking a sweet kiss from Harry's lips. </p><p>"Okay you love birds cut it out!" Niall calls from his place by the tree pulling out a string of lights. "I know it's Louis' birthday, but that's no excuse for the cute coupley shit." </p><p>Harry laughs shrugging Louis off him before standing and offering a hand to help Louis up. </p><p>"Happy birthday baby," Harry says kissing Louis one more time before separating to help decorate the room. </p><p>***</p><p>"Oh, hang on, I have an ornament," Harry says running out of the room to grab it. </p><p>Louis laughs at his enthusiasm and the group continues to put off various ornaments from the boxes.   An assortment of fancy decorative ornaments to cheesy homemade family ones that earned an earful of teasing to Tim.</p><p>Harry returns a huge grin lighting up his face. "Okay, so it's for Louis and Jaz kinda. I just," he takes a breath stumbling over his words a bit, "I hope you like it. I saw it at the store and thought it was appropriate," he chuckles uneasily holding out the small wrapped box to Louis, Jaz coming to stand beside him watching as he opens it. </p><p>The colorful wrapping drops to the floor as Louis stares at the small frame ornament in his hand. Jaz's eyes go wide once she realizes and is quickly wrapping Harry in a hug like they've been lifelong friends. </p><p>"Oh my god, Harry! That's perfect. You are so sweet, oh we have to get a picture for it!" She gushes squeezing Harry close. </p><p>"Wait what is it?" Niall asks coming to Louis side. He read the picture frame aloud, "baby's first Christmas. Harry! You cutie!" He exclaims clapping an arm around Louis who's staring between the frame in his hands and Harry who is smiling and now receiving a hug from Ashley who's also gushing about how cute that is of him. </p><p>"It's okay right?" he asks after a moment of Louis not saying anything yet. </p><p>"Yes, yes it's very okay. Thank you," Louis mumbles around a smile pulling Harry close. "You," he kisses Harry's lips sweetly once, "you are so fucking wonderful," he leans in kissing Harry again, refusing to let him go even when Luke lets out a wolf whistle at them. "The best fucking boyfriend," he whispers privately his thumb stroking over the soft hair at the back of his neck. "The best," he says again kissing his smile a final time before detaching from him and handing the frame to Jaz so she can get a good look at. </p><p>"Really? It's not too much?" </p><p>Louis' quick to shake his head shutting that thought down, "no, you could never do too much." </p><p>***</p><p>By noons the living room is decked out in ivory, evergreen, cherry red, and gold. The tree is  glistening and glowing. </p><p>"It looks a bit bare without the presents," Luke comments as everyone is standing around admiring their handy work. </p><p>"Yeah, well go get your presents and fix it then," Ashley says throwing a bit of popcorn at him. Luke sticks his tongue out in retaliation. But he does disappear to his room grabbing a handful of colorfully wrapped presents placing them under the tree. Niall and Liam also dropping their gifts under the tree, the rest of them can't be bothered to move at the moment.</p><p>They all decide to put on a channel that's playing christmas classics all day while they all hang out and waste the afternoon with laughter and fond memories. </p><p>***</p><p>"Are you almost ready?" Harry asks fixing his hair a bit more in from of the dresser mirror while Louis finishes up in the bathroom. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm good to go," Louis replies turning the light off and stepping into their bedroom. </p><p>Harry looks over and smiles. He had watched Louis get ready so it's no surprise to see him in a simple black button down and black trousers, but it doesn't mean he's any less gorgeous. </p><p>"Hello sexy," he says pulling Louis by his waist into his arms. Kissing him lightly before pulling back smiling down at the shorter boy. </p><p>"Hi love, you look great. You're lucky I'm starving or we wouldn't be leaving the room," Louis has a smirk on his face as he runs his hands down the front of Harry's shirt, a dark blue almost sheer material with golden embroidered accents.   </p><p>"Mhm," Harry means down kissing him again, "I'm not opposed to you eating me tonight," which earns him a hearty laugh from Louis who rolls his eyes and pulls Harry into one last kiss before they go. </p><p>After they say goodbye to their friends Harry is pulling out of the driveway to take them the short way up to the village where the gondola is. The sky is clear and full of stars struggling to be seen through all the light pollution, but it still makes for a beautiful evening. </p><p>They board the gondola with easy conversation flowing between them, though it quickly slips into silence as they spend the majority of their time riding up the mountain wrapped up in each other's mouths. </p><p>The restaurant isn't crowded, but not empty either. The air is buzzing with joyous laughter and  the low rumble of many conversations happening at once. </p><p>They're seated against a wall of windows, Harry making a big show of pulling Louis' chair out for him telling the hostess who seated them that it's his birthday. </p><p>She smiles and hands their birthday with a promise to a free dessert. Louis and Harry smile each taking their menus looking over tonight's options. </p><p>"This is so fancy, I feel underdressed?" Louis commented eyes scanning around the restaurant to all the other well dressed couples and families. </p><p>"Hey, you look gorgeous love. Besides it's your birthday you could show up in PJ's and you'd get a pass," Harry responded smiling looping his foot around Louis' ankle. </p><p>"We can get a bottle of red," Louis said perusing the drinks menu, "can finish it at home or tomorrow."</p><p>"Yeah, what are you thinking to get to eat?" Harry asks looking between two options on his own menu. </p><p>"Uh, I was thinking the roast. It'll go good with red and it's not the most expensive thing on the menu," Louis chuckled. "You?"</p><p>"Mhm, it's between the steak or the pasta with a name I'm not even going to try to pronounce," he laughed pointing at the item. </p><p>They talked about meaningless bits of life while they waited for their waiter. Nibbled on the bread that was brought out and placed their orders once the waiter came. Deciding on the bottle of red wine, Louis' roast, and Harry getting the steak. </p><p>Once their waiter left the table they lulled into a pleasant quiet, taking in the view of the town below them some of the slopes lit up for night skiing and the twinkling christmas lights that lit up the outside of the restaurant. </p><p>"You know when I was little I used to think all the christmas lights were for me?" Louis asks breaking the silence.</p><p>"No, I didn't know that. That's so cute, how'd you find out the truth?" </p><p>"Who said they aren't all for me?" Louis asks pulling in left lip up into a smirk. </p><p>"Oh, you're right. It's all for you. The whole world celebrating Louis Tomlinson's birth," Harry says sarcastically unable to help the smile on his face.</p><p>"Damn right," Louis grins grabbing a drink of his water. "Think when I get my own place I'll get a bunch of those christmas lights, the plain white ones, and hang them up all around the house. So it's like christmas all year," </p><p>Harry smiles gently, eyes going soft and fond. "That sounds beautiful, very romantic all the time." </p><p>"Of course, I'm a very romantic man Harold. Didn't you know?"</p><p>"No, I'm afraid I missed the memo," Harry laughs as Louis scoffs at him in fake annoyance. </p><p>"Mhm, I'll just have to prove it one day. Christmas lights and rose petals, candles, the works," Louis' nodding his head as if he's serious. </p><p>Harry laughs, "all for me? Darling you shouldn't've," </p><p>Louis' mouth turns down into a small frown, "fine, fine joke all you want. But, I'm serious, one day I'm going to spoil you with the world,"  </p><p>***</p><p>Dinner is wonderful. Their food warm and delicious, melting in their mouths. Louis' roast smalls amazing and tastes just as good when Louis offers a bite to Harry. Harry's steak is fixed to perfection with a rich sauce coating it. </p><p>They slowly drink down their bottle of wine getting tipsy and lose with each other. Wine makes Harry a clingy, happy drunk; while Louis is a lot better at holding his liquor drives them home. </p><p>They spend a few minutes in the car basking in the warmth and trading wine drunk kisses between fits of laughter and snips of conversation.  </p><p>Eventually they make their way inside half drunk giggling and stumbling into their room. Shushing each other uselessly at each little noise both laughing when the door slams closed behind them, only to remember how late it is and that they need to be quiet, their laughter smothered into their hands. </p><p>"Happy birthday Lou, my favorite person," Harry mumbles into Louis lips bring him close for a messy kiss. Louis' heart flutters at those words quickly bouncing up on the balls of his feet to kiss Harry deeper, his tongue sliding into Harry's waiting mouth. "Mhm," Harry moans into Louis' mouth, "I want you." </p><p>"Fuck alright then," Louis mutters back pulling Harry's wandering lips back to his. His hands slipping under Harry's shirt, roaming over warm skin and leaving goose bumps in their wake.</p><p>Louis' able to guide them to the bed, get Harry sitting on it before they can fall and make even more noise. Harry's hands immediately pulling at Louis' belt since he is waist level. Louis has to fight his hands off grabbing both of them and pulling them to his lips despite Harry's small noise of complain. </p><p>"In a minute love, don't want to ruin your shirt though. Gotta get that off first," he pauses smiling and kissing Harry's knuckles again, "have to get it all off actually," he smirks dropping Harry's hands taking a step back to pull his own shirt off.</p><p>Harry sits on the bed watching Louis undress for a moment pouting before giving in and removing his own clothes. Louis' barely got both his legs out of his trousers before Harry's desperately pulling him back to onto the bed. "Missed you," he mumbles drunkenly against Louis' lips begging for a kiss. Louis smiles softly cupping his face sweetly and kissing him insistently. </p><p>The air around them goes quiet, just the sounds of their lips moving together and the occasional moan slipping into the air. Harry's hands roaming over Louis' bareback, grabbing at his ass pulling him closer to him. Whining every time their clothed dicks grind against each other. </p><p>"Please, Lou," he pants. Louis moving to suck a line of kisses along his jaw, down his neck, to his collarbone, and down his chest. "Please," he groans as Louis' tongues one of his nipples, his hand twisting the other before switching. </p><p>"'Please' what, baby? What do you want?" Louis teases gripping Harry's clothed dick, squeezing lightly applying only enough pressure to make him tremble and and then ease up on the pressure to light barely there touches. </p><p>Harry's breathing has gone jagged as Louis pulls sweet small moans from his cherry red lips that he has pulled between his teeth. Louis lets up his hand enough that Harry can take a breath, "want you to fuck me, please," Harry sounds all to pleased that he was able to get that out at all for Louis' liking. So he roughly pulls Harry's pants down exposing his cock that's already red and dribbling precome. Louis grabs it giving in a few harsh strokes enough to turn Harry back into a moaning mess. </p><p>"I love when you fall apart for me," Louis murmurs moving up to kiss Harry sweetly. </p><p>Louis thinks he hears Harry respond with something along the lines of "only for you," but he can't quite tell already moving from the bed to get lube and condoms. </p><p>Harry's watching him through half hooded eyes, one hand lazily stroking himself. "What?" Louis asks pulling off his own pants and climbing back onto the bed. </p><p>"Nothing, just- You're really gorgeous. So beautiful, like a work of art I swear," he smiles when Louis blushes. </p><p>"You and your stupid words, song writers," Louis flicks Harry's inner thigh in fake annoyance then pressing a quick kiss to the same spot. "Now, off, away," he shoos Harry's hands from touching himself. </p><p>Harry pouts but listens, "well now what am I supposed to do?" He complains, the hint of challenge in his eyes is the only thing telling Louis that this is exactly what he thinks it is. </p><p>"You brought them?" He asks skeptical. Harry nods slightly his face splitting into a grin. "Jesus, you'll be the death of me I swear. Where are they?" Louis asks hoping off the bed and digging through the bag Harry points him to. </p><p>Louis stands with a sound of success holding up the handcuffs up victoriously. The handcuffs had been used a bit over the summer. Neither having much experience with them had lead to Harry accidently being cuffed for over 3 hours, not that he complained about it. </p><p>"I still can't believe you brought them," Louis says astonished shuffling between Harry's open legs. </p><p>"It's your birthday, wanted something special." Harry replies softly offering both of his wrist for Louis to slip into the cuffs. "And besides I don't hear any complaints."</p><p>Louis leans forward pushing Harry's cuffed hands away from where they wanted to touch the most. "Oh, I am definitely not complaining, you might be later though," his lips pulling into a smirk before he leaves a teasing kiss to Harry's lips who's helpless to drag him back down for another one when he pulls away. </p><p>Louis kisses down Harry's body, worshiping every inch of it. Leaving light marks along his skin, the areas he's more sensitive dotted with red marks that are sure to bruise by morning. </p><p>Harry's skin is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, shaking beneath Louis' lips skin already so hot and sensitive to every touch. Of course, Louis is avoiding the one area Harry wants his mouth the most. "Goddamnit Louis," he gets out before a broken moan leaves his throat when Louis twist his nipple. </p><p>"Be patient," he scolds running his hands down Harry's heaving chest. </p><p>"Just- just touch me, please. I need it, need you," he whimpers a breath of relief leaving his lips when Louis finally reaches for the lube. </p><p>Louis slicks up his middle finger generously, then teases Harry's entrance feeling the muscle flutter in anticipation. He slowly slides one knuckle in, twisting his finger around letting Harry's body get used to the intrusion before easing inside of him. Harry arches off the bed slightly, panting and heels dug into the mattress. </p><p>Louis's peppering Harry's body with light kisses as he works his finger easily into him. He adds another one and catches Harry's lips in a desperate kiss. He spreads his fingers stretching Harry who arches up into him, while also trying to grind down on his fingers desperate for more. </p><p>"Feel so fucking good baby, so damn tight," Louis praises kisses Harry again as his fingers work at a steady pace. </p><p>"Lou," Harry gasps as Louis adds a third finger, "touch me please, please." </p><p>Louis smiles sitting up on his hunches watching Harry's body tremble with want below him. His neglected cock swollen and dripping precome onto his belly. Louis watches his fingers pump in and out of Harry's body, disappearing into that tight heat, stroking himself for a moment to the image of his boy so completely worked up from just his fingers. He grabs the lube again and squeezes some out right onto Harry's leaking cock without warning causing him to breath in sharply while stifling a moan. </p><p>"Fuck," he shutters. Then is moaning as Louis works his hand over his cock, coating his dick in the lube. "I swear to god," he lifts his head a bit to make eye contact with Louis, "if you don't hurry up and get inside of me I'm gonna come like this and I won't even feel bad that you didn't get to fuck me on your birthday." </p><p>"Jesus, okay," Louis removes both of his hands from Harry's body, which is immediately met with small sounds of protest, to grab the condom and slip in on himself. </p><p>He holds Harry's hips still, lining himself up with Harry's fluttering hole that's desperately clenching around nothing. Harry's hands gripping part of the head board, still cuffed at his pale wrists. His skin moonlite and ivory, his face between blissed out and wanting to beg Louis to just hurry up, his cock laying against his chest hard and a deep red, his legs hooked around Louis' waist, heels digging into his bare ass trying to urge him on. </p><p>Louis leans up, pressing a kiss to Harry's chest, right below his ribs. "You ready?" He whispers into the skin pushing in every so slowly. Harry groans and grips the head board trying to push himself down onto Louis. </p><p>Louis tightens his hands on Harry's hips stopping his movement. He pushes in deeper, gripping Harry's arse bring them closer together. Harry gaps arching back his eyes screwed shut a moan broken on his parted lips. </p><p>"So pretty for me," Louis whispers into his sternum burying himself fully in Harry. "Never get tired of this, of you. So, so beautiful," he's mumbling between pressing kisses along Harry's chest and neck. He doesn't miss the slight touch of blush on his cheeks and small smile. </p><p>Harry's legs tighten around Louis' waist, shifting a bit his body begging for Louis to move and actually fuck him. Louis huffs a laugh into his neck, able to feel Harry's beating pulse beneath his lips. </p><p>He pulls his hips back, almost removing himself from Harry completely and then pushing in a bit faster. Harry's hips rolling to meet his. "Fuck Lou," he gets out before another moan leaves his lips as Louis moves again. </p><p>Building a rhythm to his movements. Listening to the sweet noises Harry makes guiding his movements. Sucking kisses all along his neck and breathing in the smell of him. He speeds up a bit, the sound of their skin slapping together mixing with their moans in the room, the air hot with love and lust. </p><p>"So fucking tight," Louis whispers into Harry's neck, licking along his pulse point. Harry whines under that, shuddering as Louis drives into him hitting his prostate head on. "So hot, so good for me." Louis continues speeding up aiming for that same sport that's making Harry fall apart so beautifully for him. Hair damp with sweat, legs shaking and  gripping Louis as if they could get any closer. "So fucking good," Louis praises his nails scratching lightly down Harry's chest, leaving trails of red marks and goose bumps. He grips Harry's cock making Harry cry out with relief after having  been neglected for so long. </p><p>His hips stutter, as if he's trying to decide between bucking up into Louis' hand or down onto Louis' cock overwhelmed with pleasure. Louis quickens a bit more, missing Harry's prostate more as his movements become less controlled. </p><p>"Fuck, fuckfuck," Harry moans hands gripping the headboard till his knuckles are white. "I'm close, fuck, Lou please, fuck so close," his stomach clenching as he comes over Louis' hand and their chests. Louis kisses him through it, a mess of teeth and tongue as Louis continues his own desperate movements while jerking Harry through his release. </p><p>"Fuck, shitshitshit," he groans into Harry's mouth as he comes deep inside of him. He slows his movements before pulling out carefulling and collapsing on top of Harry, content to stay there in their mess for a moment. </p><p>The room falls quiet, just their labored breathing between the walls. Louis presses kisses to each inch of skin of Harry's that he can reach without having to move too much. Harry moves his hands down from the headboard, falling onto Louis' back, one hand stroking his hair. The clinks of the chain breaking the bubble of quiet post orgasm haze. Louis leans up a bit laughing, "want me to get those off?" He asks already reaching for the key on the bedside table. </p><p>Harry nobs sleepily as Louis uncuffs him. Louis rubs his pale wrists kissing them gently where little angry red lines have appeared. </p><p>After another few minutes of just laying with each other Louis gets up. He pulls the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the bathroom trash can. He wets a washcloth with warm water, cleaning off his own chest first before returning to the bed and wiping Harry clean. </p><p>He tosses the washcloth in the sink and climbs back into bed. Harry immediately molding his body to Louis'. His eyes half closed and his breathing evened out. Louis rubs his hand along his back in slow circles falling into a easy sleep. </p><p>"Happy birthday Lou," Harry whispers against Louis chest where his head lays. </p><p>"Mhm, you too," Louis answers half asleep. Harry snorts pressing a kiss to Louis' skin before they both fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. part 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hazza," Louis whispers into the quiet morning world, "wake up baby. It's Christmas," he kisses the crown of Harry's head stroking over his curls. </p><p>Harry's mouth moves a bit, he's drooling a bit onto Louis' chest. Louis shouldn't find it so endearing. </p><p>"I can already smell the bacon," his hand tracing down Harry's back lightly trying to wake him. "And I have to pee really bad," he adds in a whisper. </p><p>Harry shifts again pushing his nose into Louis sternum. </p><p>Louis huffs, "you're lucky I like you so much, and that you're so cute or I'd have no problem waking you up right now."</p><p>Harry lets out a little kitten huff his nosing scrunching a bit. Louis leans down to kiss his forehead before carefully maneuvering Harry's sleeping self away from him so he can get up.</p><p>Harry lets out a small noise of complaint, arms tightening around Louis sleepily before becoming dead weight again. Louis moves his pillow for Harry to lie on, which he easily  takes to rubbing his face in the pillow case. </p><p>Louis smiles watching for a moment before heading to the bathroom to piss. </p><p>When Louis returns to the bed Harry is a bit more awake, groaning in annoyance until Louis climbs back into bed and allows Harry to get comfortable snuggled up against him again. </p><p>"Comfy," he breaths into Louis skin eyes still closed. </p><p>Louis laughs, watching Harry's peaceful form. His back moving slowly with each inhale and again with a soft exhale. Louis' treading his fingers through Harry's hair, it's getting longer now, twisting curls around his finger before letting them drop down onto his birds nest of sleep mussed hair. </p><p> ***</p><p>Another few slow hours past, Louis drifting in and out of sleep while Harry remained dead to the world. </p><p>He only got up after laying awake for thirty minutes complaining about his rumbling stomach. Louis poked his sides until he finally stood tossing on sweats and they could head up stairs for breakfast. </p><p>"Oh look who finally joined us!" Tim called out in greeting. Liam finishing off a few more pancakes at the griddle waved morning with the spatula. </p><p>"Decided to join in land of the living?" Jaz jokes, her eyes bright and a mug of half drank coffee in her hand. "I checked in on you two at like ten and you were both out cold." Eliot babbled waving his tiny fists from his perch in the high chair.   </p><p>Harry just grunted and dragged himself over to the stack of pancakes, grabbing three with his hand and not bothering to get any silverware rather choosing to tear the pancake up and dip in into a puddle of syrup with his hands. </p><p>Louis watched fondly for a moment before heading to the cabinet and grabbing to mugs for coffee. He fixes his and Harry's coffee while the table shifts back into friendly chatter. </p><p>"Damn Louis, what the hell did you do to him last night? Fuck his brains out?" Niall asked obnoxiously loud as he watched Harry's zombie like movements as he ate. </p><p>"Something like that," Louis smiled into his fresh mug setting the other on the table before Harry. </p><p>"Mhm, thank you," Harry whispered after taking his first sip. Tilting his head up to look at Louis lips pursed, asking for a kiss. </p><p>Louis obliged leaning down and kissing the sticky sweet maple syrup from his lips, the faint taste of too sweet coffee just beyond his lips. </p><p>***</p><p>Sometime later, much later, after hours of gift wrap and christmas songs, hugs and laughs shared, the room warmed with love and a strong fire Louis and Harry found themselves tucked back into their bed. Enjoying a bit of alone time after the ever busy morning of presents. </p><p>Louis parents had called around noon, asking to see their grandson and his first christmas presents. Cooing over the assortment of gifts from his group of friends as well as showing a few bigger presents that were already set up in his nursery at home. </p><p>Elliot didn't take much interest in the computer, rather looking around at everyone in person babbling and giggling as he's passed from person to person to check out each new gift. Niall loving all the bright colors and engaggint Elliot in his new shaking rattle and colorful animal plushies. </p><p>Harry leans forward kissing Louis nose lightly, pulling him back into the reality of their bed. "I have a few presents for you," he whispers nudging his nose against Louis. </p><p>"Yeah? Why weren't they upstairs?" </p><p>"Mhm," Harry confirms standing from the bed to grab a small box from his suitcase and bringing it over to the bed. Louis sits up the cover pooling around his waist. "It's more private I guess? Didn't want everyone to see it," </p><p>Louis smiles taking the small box offered out to him. Harry settling into bed beside him again, his face a light blush of embarrassment. Louis wastes no time in pulling the top off the box, peering inside to see two rings nestled together. </p><p>Both a beautiful simple silver, mimicking that of a wedding band. "I'm hoping this isn't a proposal, not that I'm completely opposed to that," Louis rambled looking between the rings and Harry's face. </p><p>"No," Harry scoffs plucking the box from Louis hands. He takes out one of the rings. "They're promise rings," he explains twisting it until Louis can see the small engravement on the inside. H.S. "I know rings aren't really your thing, more mine, but I just thought you'd still like it. And since you're not out I got them engraved on the inside. You don't have to wear it, I just thought that, I don't know they were nice?" </p><p>Harry's idiotic rambling is cut off sweetly by Louis lips pressing to his. Louis' hands coming up to cup Harry's face gently, his lips moving against Harry's opening a bit to kiss him deeper. "I love them." Louis states between a kiss leaning back into the capture his lips again. </p><p>"You are the sweetest person I've ever met," Louis gushes unembarrassed of his blush. "The absolute sweetest, most perfect boyfriend in the world. I love them, promise. I'll even get a chain so I can wear it around my neck during footie."</p><p>Harry's eyes glisten a bit with tears not yet fallen, he doesn't say anything rather leaning into kiss Louis again. When Louis pulls back after a moment, chasing the lasting taste of coffee from Harry's tongue he takes the ring from Harry's fingers. </p><p>He examines it, looking at the detailed carefully engraves initials, H.S.. He slips the ring on his middle left finger, a perfect fit. I takes the other ring out, twirling it in his hand finding the matching engravement of his own initials. He pulls Harry's hand into his sliding the ring easily onto his own middle finger, matching the placement of his. </p><p>Harry rests his head on Louis' shoulder, letting out a deep breath staring down at their entwined hands resting on Louis'  thigh. Louis doesn't bother trying to fight the smile grinning stupidly at their matching ringed hands. It occurs to him just how much he loves that, a matching set of ring on their fingers. A promise. For once in his life he isn't terrified by that thought, a future with someone. </p><p>Harry rolls his head into Louis' neck pressing light kisses to the warm skin there. "There's another gift. Well not really a gift, something I wanted to talk to you about."</p><p>Louis nods pulling away to get a good look at Harry. "What is it?"</p><p>Harry flushes a deep red, clearly embarrassed by whatever it is he wants to talk about. "I why just thinking, that. Well how you would feel if we?" He stops talking face impossibly red. </p><p>"If we?" Louis prompts smiling at just how sweet this boy is. </p><p>"There's a, uh, clinic?" his voice coming out higher pitched like he's asking a question rather than a statement. "And we could, um. Oh god! Stop looking at me like that," he complains burying his head in his hands. </p><p>"I'm not looking at you like anything!" Louis exclaims laughing a bit at how awkward Harry is. "Just, what are you trying to say love?" </p><p>"We could get tested and maybe, um, if you wanted obviously. Of course we don't need to do this at all and can forget a brought it up at all." He huffs in annoyance at himself twisting the sheet between his hands nervously, "we could try bareback?" he looks timidly up and Louis, Louis' own shocked face enough to send his coiling up in embarrassment burying his head in the bed sheets. "Oh god, just forget I said anything. Oh my god."</p><p>Louis stunned still, until he hears a moment of doubt in Harry's voice and he's quickly wrapping the younger boy up in his arms. Tackling him to the bed moving all the bed sheets out of the way so he can pepper Harry's face with fast, loud kisses until he's laughed away all embarrassment. </p><p>"I want," he whispers between the kisses, smiling so much that he's not sure he's even truly kissing Harry anymore. "I very much want that. Are you sure though?" he asks pulling back to study Harry's face looking for any bit of hesitation. When he finds none he smiles giddily, "you want that? Really? You trust me like that? I mean it's kind of a big deal, and I'd love to try, but I have no problem with how things are now," he assures hands cupping Harry's face,  which has finally gone down in redness, his thumbs stroking along his smile lines and cheekbones and eyebrows, leaning down to kiss him again for good measure. </p><p>"Yes I'm sure, I trust you more than anyone else. I want to do this, wanna do it with you," Harry whispers smiling shyly at Louis his own hands coming up with loosely hold Louis' wrists.</p><p>Their breathing the only sound in the small room, before Louis exclaims with a laugh, "holy shit, I love you." </p><p>Harry's eyes widen comedically, which normally Louis would laugh and poke fun at if his eyes weren't equally wide with surprise. </p><p>"Louis William Tomlinson!" Harry exclaims sitting up suddenly moving both of them into a seated position. "You did not just say you love me because I offered to let you fuck me raw! I swear to god!" his voice laced with so much laugher Louis can only help but laugh with him. </p><p>"Hey! I did not say it because of that. Okay? I swear. I love you even if we use condoms for the rest of our lives. But I do love you, is that okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," Harry sweeps his hair out of his face, "I love you too, you absolute idiot." He states fondly. Louis leans forward capturing Harry's lips in a searing kiss mixed with bubbles of laugher. </p><p>"Harry!" Louis exclaims happily after a minute of kissing, "we're in love. Like, we're in love, in love," his eyes wide as if he still can't believe it. </p><p>"Yeah babe, that's usually how it works," Harry humors his before pulling him back in for a deep kiss, their tongues sliding together as they both melt into the familiarity of each other's lips. </p><p>They don't leave their room until much, much later. Both flushed and unable to stop smiling. Their friends teasing them all throughout dinner. Laughing at their giddy, ridiciously couple-ly behavior. It's one of the best Christmas' Louis can remember.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys sooo sorry I've been a bit MIA. I've been dealing with my mental health which makes writing this pretty difficult. Hopefully i can get back to a more normal upload schedule but don't hold me to that. As always love y'all and thank you so much for the comments and support. hope you enjoyed :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>